Famiglia Y Mishpacha
by NotYetLostFaith
Summary: Fifth instalment. Two weeks before their wedding, Tony and Ziva have to a lot of getting used to, to do in a very short space of time. Rating T for now subject to change. M chapter-23
1. Chapter 1

Time had flown by and pretty soon, it was two weeks before the DiNozzo David wedding, and Tony was kissing his heavily pregnant fiancé goodbye before he went out on his bachelor weekend.

"Please, just be careful. I want you to be at your son or daughter's birth." Ziva laughed, only half joking.

"I will be Zi, I promise. Besides, McGee and Gibbs are gonna be there: how much trouble can I get into?" Ziva smiled and stroked the side of his face tenderly.

"I worry. I am allowed to worry." Tony kissed her lovingly.

"When's Abby coming over?" Ziva's doctor had warned her that because of things that happened in Africa, she was to take it as easy as possible for the duration of her pregnancy as she was considered high risk. So Abby was coming to spend the weekend with her.

"She's coming with McGee." The pair shared a knowing smile. "Can you promise me something?"

"Sure baby, what's up?" Ziva moved from her place leant against the kitchen counter and placed his hand on her bump, pressing down, allowing him to feel their baby kicking.

"Do not do anything stupid il mio amore. Come home in one piece." The couple smiled before Tony leaned in and kissed her forehead gently.

"I promise Bambino." There was a sharp knock at the door. "That'll be them. You ready?" She nodded. Tony squeezed his hand and left to answer the door.

"Hey Abs, McGee." Tony greeted cheerily. "Umm Ziva's in the kitchen Abs and I've just gotta grab my coat then we can go Tim." Tony clued the pair in before welcoming them in. Abby went straight to the kitchen where she pulled Ziva into one of her pregnancy-safe hugs. "Can I get you anything Tim? Beer, water, coke?"

"I'm okay thanks Tony. Gibbs won't be long."

"Is everyone parking here?" Ziva asked after removing herself from the forensic scientist.

"Yeah, we've got the best parking so the guys are gonna leave their cars here for the weekend and come collect them when we're sober either Sunday evening or Monday morning." Tony closed the gap between them and put an arm around her waist and, with his other hand on the side of her face, kissed her deeply. "You be careful this weekend okay? No matter how much fun I'm having, you call me, I'm here. You hear me? I promise, one call: I'm here." Ziva smiled and covered the hand on her face with her own.

"I love you. You must have fun this weekend, but not too much fun. Even at twenty six weeks pregnant I still have some skills." Tony laughed.

"I know, my beautiful, pregnant ninja. Now, we best get going: Gibbs, Josh and Freddie are meeting us there and Liam and Harry are getting there in a bit."

"Liam's wife just have another baby did she not?" Ziva asked, remembering a conversation they had had a few months ago now.

"Yeah, little girl, Chessca." Tony kissed his fiancé on more time. "Be good." He grabbed his coat and both men were out the door before Ziva could respond.

"You too." She uttered slightly sadly.

"What's up?" Abby asked, helping herself to a Coke.

"I want him to have fun, I do."

"But?"

"But I have a bad feeling about this." Abby looked her friend straight in the eye and sighed.

"Zi, they'll be fine. Timmy's there, he won't let Tony get in any trouble. And Gibbs, you know he'll get them out of any trouble Timmy couldn't prevent. They'll be fine."

"I know." Ziva sighed absentmindedly rubbing her bump.

"Does it hurt?" Abby asked noticing her actions.

"Sort of, sometimes. I think our child will have my fighting style if all this movement is anything to go by." The two women laughed. "So." Ziva asked addressing her directly. "You and 'Timmy'?"

"What about us?" Abby asked slightly shyly at Ziva's coy smile.

"When were you going to tell me?" Abby's eyes widened just a touch before she regained her composure.

"Nothing to tell." Ziva scoffed.

"Of course not." She left the kitchen and went and sat, rather awkwardly admittedly, on their living room couch. She had managed to prop her feet up on the coffee table before Abby joined her.

"How did you know?" Abby relented, sitting beside her friend and tucking her legs up under her.

"Just the way you talk about him, to him. The way you smiled ten times as often when you are with him. Need I go on?" Ziva smiled.

"Gibbs doesn't know yet." Abby added shyly.

"He does Abs. Trust me. He just knows these things." She reached out and placed a hand on her knee, stroking her thumb back and forth. "If I know Tim like I think I do, I would not be surprised if he asked for permission tonight." Abby smiled gently.

"Do you really think?" Ziva nodded.

"Now, I do not know about you, but I have a craving for pizza."


	2. Chapter 2

Tony and Tim entered the bar and immediately noticed Gibbs, sat at the bar, looking as though he'd come straight from work.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted as he sat beside him and took the beer that he passed him. "I don't suppose you've seen Josh or Freddie?" Tim sat beside his colleagues and started sipping his beer.

"Not yet DiNozzo, no. How's Ziva?" Tony smiled, as he did every time his fiancé was mentioned.

"She's doing really well Boss. She's huge! Apparently she's quite small in comparison but given the fact that it's Zi, she looks huge."

"Is she bored of being pregnant yet?" Gibbs asked while memories of Shannon's last few months of pregnancy and how impatient she had become, flashed behind his eyes. Tony chuckled into his beer.

"She can't wait to get back into the field; you know what she's like. I like to think at least some of it is excitement to meet the baby, but for now at least I think most of it is just being bored of having to get me to do everything for her." Gibbs tried and failed to hide his smile behind the neck of his beer bottle. "You know, I think it may end up just being us Boss." Before he had uttered the words fully, his phone buzzed in his pocket. Both men accompanying him turned to him expectantly. "Liam: the baby's colicky. He doesn't feel right leaving Beth all by her self." Tony explained before texting him back telling him he understood and wishing him luck. "Got that all to look forward to don't I huh?"

"Yeah." McGee piped up. "Sarah was a colicky baby. It kept my parents up all day and night for weeks."

"How olds Sarah now?" Tony asked.

"Twenty two." McGee sighed. Tony's phone rang on the bar, alerting his attention.

"DiNozzo, oh hey Josh. Oh jeeze dude is she okay? Yeah no course. Okay well let me know how you get on. Okay. Nah, no problem. Cheers. Okay bye, bye."

"What's up?" McGee asked signalling at the bartended for three more beers.

"Pippa, his three year old, she fell down the stairs. They're currently in the ED. She's okay but he can't leave her." Tony sighed and put his cell back on the bar. "What happened to the days where we all went out and just got pissed, before kids got involved?" Gibbs chuckled.

"You'll get used to that DiNozzo."

"What about Freddie and Harry?" McGee asked, starting on his second beer. Tony checked his phone just as it went off and shook his head slightly as he answered the text.

"Freddie has just been reminded by his wife that Craig's got soccer in the morning so he could only stay for a couple of hours, I've told him not to bother and Harry? Well Harry hasn't got in touch yet but I'm sure he'll cancel too." Tony's phone buzzed a fourth time. "Ah, speak of the devil; he's been called into work, emergency op apparently."

"What's he do?"

"Paediatric cardio surgeon." McGee laughed quickly before catching himself. "What?"

"The jock and the Paediatric cardio surgeon, just not a pairing I'd come up with."

"Well then, that's everyone. Just us three then." Tony laughed. "So, anyone up for shots?"

"No, thanks Tony." Tim piped up while Gibbs gave him all the answer he needed in a stare.

"Okay then." He did a quick view of the bar before standing and facing the tables that took up most of the surrounding space. "Anyone that can drink me under the table will get their drinks for the night paid for by me!" A couple of laughs rang out before a couple of voices piped up.

"Sure."

"Alright then. You're on." Both guys, who couldn't have been out of their twenty's yet, sat at the empty table near the front and waited for DiNozzo to bring over their first round of shots.

"Keep 'em coming McGee!" He shouted before sitting down and passing out the other vodka shots. "Tony DiNozzo." He introduced, shaking both guys by the hand.

"Mike Peters." Replied one of the guys, picking up his shot as he did.

"Johnny King." Said the other, following course.

"Nice to meet you. On the count of three; one…two…three…"

While the commotion went on of the three men downing shot after shot each washing down every third with a pint and the majority of the bar now watching, McGee fiddled nervously with the zipper on his jacket.

"They'll be fine McGee. Tony can handle himself." Gibbs assured the junior agent.

"I'm not worried about that Gibbs."

"So, what's bothering you?" He asked, turning away from the contest for the first time since it had started.

"I…I wanna ask you something." McGee stuttered.

"You waiting for a gilded invitation?"

"I love Abby. We both want to be together but she won't allow it until you give her permission. You're like a father to her; she won't do anything to hurt you." Gibbs smiled gently.

"Looks like rule twelve is well and truly out of the question huh?" McGee's eyes lit up.

"Is, is that a yes?" Gibbs nodded and McGee only just stopped himself in time from hugging his mentor.

"Same goes to you as DiNozzo and Ziva: as long as it's out the office, I don't mind."

"Thanks Boss." The two men shared a smile before turning back to the competition.

"N-number e-eleven, eleven." Johnny slurred as the three men drank again. Each we're seriously feeling the effects now. Once their eleventh was drunk, Johnny left the table in a hurry running in the direction of the toilets.

"One down, one to go." Tony slurred slightly as he eyed Mike.

"How about, we drink this last one and go on to a club. It is your bachelor weekend after all."

"Alright. If you can handle this last one, then we'll go out." Tony returned challengingly. Both maintaining eye contact, they downed their last shot and their last pint. "Not bad kid." Mike laughed a little too over zealously. "Mate, where do you live?"

"About a twenty minutes walk in that direction." He replied, his arm swinging enthusiastically in a general direction. Tony got up from his seat and was about to help Mike up when he misjudged the distance and tripped face first into the side of the table. Gibbs and McGee were immediately on their feet and by his side. Either side of him, and each taking an arm, the two agents pulled him to his feet.

"It's just a scratch." Tony tried to wave off the fall by wasn't accounting for the blood pouring from his nose and onto his shirt.

"I still want to take you to Bethesda just in case." Gibbs assessed his nose more gently than usually and was pretty sure it was broken.

"Okie, dokie Boss." Tony giggled. "What about Mikey?" Mike stood up rather steadily and waved to a young woman sat at the end of the bar, she was quickly wrapped around his side protectively.

"I'll drive him home. Just take care Tony okay?" Tony nodded before McGee put a hand on his forehead to stop him.

"Come on you." McGee chastised while, with Tony's arm around his neck, Gibbs lead the trio out into the car park.

"Hello?" Abby answered Ziva's ringing phone quickly and as quietly as possible in order to not disturb her post-pizza sleep.

"Abby?" McGee asked, equalling her hushed tone but not quite sure why.

"Where are you? What's going on?"

"Where's Ziva?"

"Sleeping. What's up?" She heard McGee take a steadying breath.

"Tony got very drunk and fell over a chair. He's okay, just a broken nose and a split lip but we're currently in Bethesda." Abby gasped.

"Is he okay? Where's Gibbs?"

"Abs, he's fine. Gibbs is with him, Tony's very immature when he's drunk." Abby sighed.

"Do you want me to come get you?"

"No, Gibbs is gonna take Tony back to his as planned and I'll probably stay over too. How's Ziva?"

"Asleep, for now. Shall I tell her?" McGee weighed it up.

"No. I don't think Tony can handle his pissed, pregnant ninja fiancé when he's in this state. Wait until the morning." A crash echoed through the halls as Tony accidently knocked over the table that was holding all the things needed for the stitches in his lip; followed by a giggle from Tony and a stern word from Gibbs. "Listen Abs, I'd better go. See you tomorrow. Love you."

"Love you too Timmy, be careful, let me know if you need me."

"Will do, love you, bye." McGee hung up and ran to the aid of his very stressed Boss as he tried to keep Tony still enough for the nurse to get him stitched up.

It took more than ten minutes before they made it to the car and then another twenty till they reached Gibbs' house, by which time Tony had fallen asleep. Gibbs picked up the sleeping agent and placed him of the couch while McGee fetched him the spare blanket. The two men then said goodnight to each other before both ascending the stairs and parting on the landing: Gibbs actually making it to his bedroom for once and McGee going to the spare one. It had been a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note-I got bored of waiting for my fifth review so decided to update this regardless. Read and review please. The next chapter is already written so the moment I have five reviews I'll put it up!

* * *

><p>Ziva opened her eyes to find a rather jumpy Goth sat on the side of her bed.<p>

"Abby?" Abby jumped; obviously she hadn't been aware that her friend was awake.

"Hey Ziva." Her voice was small and nervous. Ziva immediately sat up and placed a hand on her friend's back.

"What is it?" The forensic scientist couldn't fail to realise the caring tone that very rarely graced Ziva's voice had appeared when she spoke to her. It should have been a comfort but it just made her more anxious of what she had to tell her. Abby bit her lower lip and something clicked in Ziva's brain. "What happened? Are they okay? Is Tony okay?" Abby took a deep breath.

"He apparently challenged two guys to a drinking contest and got very drunk and couldn't judge distance very well. He fell over a chair and hit the side of a table. He's okay, his nose is broken but it's a clean break and he split his lip: that needed a couple of stitches. He's okay though, he's at Gibbs' and when I got off the phone with Tim a few minutes ago he was still sleeping it off." Ziva fell very quiet as she processed the multitude of information her friend had just given her.

"But, he is okay, yes? Just a broken nose and a split lip?"

"And probably a major hangover." Ziva gave a small, preoccupied smile. "But yeah, he's fine." Ziva sighed with relief.

"Does Gibbs want one of us to go get him?"

"No. He'll bring him over later when he's woken up, had something to eat and hopefully sobered up a bit." Abby smiled. "Talking of which, you should eat."

"Abby I am not hungry. I will be fine for now." Ziva murmured rubbing her bump gently. "I told you I had a bad feeling about last night."

"I know. You always did have mad skills." The two women chuckled lightly.

Meanwhile, Gibbs was sat on the coffee table watching his senior agent sleep. Tony hadn't moved a muscle since Gibbs had put him on the couch last night, but then he _had_ consumed enough alcohol to subdue even attention deficit Tony, on his most hyperactive days. He murmured gently before stretching and opening his eyes.

"Hey Boss." Tony greeted slightly disorientated. "I got drunk huh?"

"You did that Tony."

"Why does my face hurt?"

"You tripped over a chair and broke your nose and split your lip." Tony's hand went to his face to assess the damage.

"You mean I've gotta go and tell Zi that I fell over a chair and ruined my face? Two weeks before we're due to get married?" Gibbs chuckled.

"It'll be fine by the wedding, McGee asked. And Ziva already knows. McGee told Abs last night." Tony sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Tell me that's the only bad thing I did." Gibbs couldn't fail to miss the fear in his voice.

"You didn't do anything that you'll regret. We wouldn't let you." He squeezed his shoulder before getting up. "Now, I think a fry-up is in order before we send you back to your fiancé."

"She's pissed isn't she?"

"Probably DiNozzo yeah." He laughed making his way to the kitchen.

Nearly three hours later, the sound of a key in the lock interrupted Abby giving Ziva a much needed foot massage. Tony opened the door fully before walking though it and taking off his coat. He then put his coat on the hook with one hand and closed the door with the other, all without turning around.

"I'm home." He called out, unaware that the two women to whom he was calling were sat less than ten feet away. Upon receiving no reply he turned into the apartment. "Hey Zi, Abs." He greeted, trying to ignore the half glare he was receiving from his fiancé.

"I'll leave you two, to it." Abby muttered nervously, taking Ziva's feet off her lap and placing them onto the couch. "Text me if you need me. No matter the time. I'll be here." Abby stated in all seriousness before squeezing her shoulder, grabbing her coat and overnight bag before sidestepping Tony to exit the apartment.

"How was your night?" Tony asked conversationally, sitting at the opposite end of the couch.

"A damn sight better than yours apparently." She replied angrily. "You promised me you would not do anything stupid. You promised me you would be careful."

"I know; I'm sorry." She shook her head, sighing deeply.

"Do you know how scary it is to wake up to your best friend being too scared to tell you what happened to your fiancé?" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry I scared you Ziva." She sighed again.

"Did you at least have fun?" He smiled softly.

"The bits I remember seemed fun." She chuckled gently, to his relief, and he joined her. "Did you eat breakfast?" She nodded. "Lunch?"

"Not yet. It is only eleven." His smile doubled in size. "What?"

"I'm gonna cook for you. I'll cook you lunch to make it up to you."

"To _start _to make it up to me." She corrected with a smile.

"Indeed. So, belle, what would you like for lunch?" He asked, jumping off the couch. She held out her hands to him and he pulled her up.

"I do not mind." She kissed his cheek softly before resting her hands on his chest and her head on his shoulder. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her back.

"Hey, what's up?" He kissed the top of her head before she met his eyes.

"You ever scare me like that again and I will break your nose myself." Tony chuckled nervously.

"Noted."


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-I realised that Ziva hadn't had a doctor's appointment and thought I would rectify that. Read and Review please.

* * *

><p>"Well Ziva, if you want to pop up onto the table and we'll take a look at you." Ziva followed her doctor's orders, with a little help from Tony. "Right, how far along are we?"<p>

"Seven months." Tony answered while Ziva shifted to get comfortable on the examination table.

"Okay and baby's movement? How's that going?" She asked, manipulating her bump carefully.

"It never stops." Tony chuckled. "You're kept up by it some nights aren't you?" Ziva nodded.

"Okay." She glanced quickly at the chart in front of her before continuing in a far more serious tone. "I am some what aware of medically what you have been through and I'm sure you know that some of that has a possibility of affecting your pregnancy." Ziva nodded. "With that in mind, you are doing remarkably well. Now of course, getting you to full term is the ultimate goal and the ideal outcome. However, I'm going to prepare you that it is unlikely. Okay? So really we need to be ready for baby at any time. If you don't go into natural labour we may think about starting that process as early as a fortnight from now. That is when, if we think it would be better for you or baby, we would start to think about inducing you." The colour drained from both of the couple's faces.

"We're getting married in three days." Tony choked. "Do we need to postpone the wedding?"

"We are not expecting you to go into labour. You aren't showing any of the warning signs. You just need to be prepared."

"What if I do go into labour too soon? What would that mean for our baby?" Ziva asked in a scarily small voice. It didn't escape Tony that it was the first thing she'd said since they arrived.

"A baby born at twenty eight weeks has a very good chance of surviving: 95% of babies born at this stage will survive birth and a NICU discharge. Most suffer with their lungs, eating and body temperature regulation. Most do have to stay in the NICU for long periods, usually until their due date if not longer, but they have a good chance." Tony took Ziva's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "But the longer we can keep that baby inside the better its chances get."

"What do you think our chance of Ziva getting to full term is?"

"In my professional opinion, it's not very likely. If I can be frank?" Both nodded. "I am surprised you even managed to get this far." Ziva swallowed the lump that was beginning to form in her throat.

"Thank you doctor." Tony took Ziva's hands and helped her off the table. "We'll see you soon then huh?" He laughed half-heartedly before slipping his hand into Ziva's and leading her out of the room through the surgery and into the car before either of them said another word.

"We're getting married in three days." Ziva muttered only just loud enough for her partner to hear.

"It'll be okay Zi."

"No, I could go into labour at any time Tony did you not hear her? What if I give birth as early as next week and it causes problems for our baby? What if because of that _man_ our child is put in danger before we even bring it home from the hospital?" Ziva had started to shake in her seat. "What if I cannot protect our child Tony?" He took her hand suddenly, causing her to meet his eye.

"Then it wouldn't be your fault." Tony said definitely. "I wouldn't blame you."

"To my face maybe." She dropped her gaze to their clasped hands.

"Or behind your back. I would _not_ blame you. No part of me would blame you in _any_ way if anything went wrong. I would however wholeheartedly blame that _man_. Not you. _Never_ you." He stroked his thumb back and forth across the back of her hand. "Now, we are getting _married_ in _three days_. We should be _happy_." He forced a goofy grin, causing a small, but very genuine smile to appear on Ziva's face. "How about we go home, I run you a bath and then we watch a movie huh? We can worry about all this later. We'll just enjoy our last three days of engagement for now yeah?" She nodded, wiped her eyes and did up her safety belt. "Good." He followed suit before starting the car and driving them home.


	5. Chapter 5

Tony swirled the water around with his hand one more time before turning off the taps and shaking the water off his hand. "Zi? Your bath's ready." He called from the bathroom. After waiting a few seconds for a response and not getting one, he got up from the side of the bath and ventured into the kitchen. "Ziva?" She was stood with her back to him talking in Hebrew animatedly into her cell. "Sweet, who is it?" She shushed him with a wave of her hand without turning round.

"_Of course, okay. See you soon." _She hung up and returned her cell to the kitchen side, only then did she turn to face him.

"You don't know how nice it is to see you smile Zi." Tony matched and bettered her smile. "Who was it?"

"It was my aunt Nettie: her flight is tomorrow morning. She's staying in a hotel for the night, I offered to let her stay here for the night but she insisted on a hotel. She didn't want to be a burden. She's going to be at our wedding." Her smile increased several times and Tony couldn't help but laugh; she was Abby-babbling. "What?"

"I just enjoy watching you smile and being animated. Can I not just enjoy you being happy?" Ziva smiled. "Your bath's ready. That's what I came to tell you."

"Okay." She closed the gap between them. "I am very happy to be becoming your wife Tony."

"And I your husband Ziva. Now get in the bath!" They both smiled before she kissed him slowly and left the room.

Tony took the glass of home-made substitute Berry Mango Madness and slowly walked to the bathroom. He pressed his ear to the closed door but couldn't hear anything so opened it just a crack. A smile reached his face when he realised all her could see was her bump above the side of the tub. He entered the bathroom quietly and took a seat on the edge of the bath while waiting for her to surface from her place under the water with her eyes closed. She slowly and rather beautifully sat up and ran a hand through her hair before opening her eyes.

"Thought you might want this." Tony smiled, only fleetingly running his eyes across her form.

"Toda." She replied taking the drink from him before taking a long sip. "I have been craving these for days!"

"You think I haven't noticed?" Tony chuckled. "How you feeling?"

"Better. Things are starting to look up yes?" He nodded.

"They started to look up when you said yes." She smiled.

"You are such a sop."

"Sap, Zi, sap."

"Same difference." She winced gently.

"Are you okay what is it?" He asked in one breath before Ziva, with a small laugh, took his hand and placed it low on her bump.

"I do believe your child and I have the same tastes in smoothies." The couple smiled.

"We're going to be married in three days." Tony muttered awestruck as the movement beneath his fingers continued. "And parents not long after."

"We shall be a family Tony." He leant down as she leant up and landed in a kiss sooner than either of them expected, they were reading each other's minds again.

"What film would you like to watch tonight?" Ziva smiled intimately.

"I do not mind. You may choose."

"Okay sweetheart." He kissed her forehead before getting up to leave but he stopped himself. "Zi?"

"Yes, my love?"

"Have you heard from your father?" She tensed slightly and gripped the shampoo bottle she was holding slightly more firmly.

"No. Have you heard from yours?"

"No. Not like it matters huh, we've both got Gibbs. He's always counted as more of a dad in my book anyway."

"You have a book, why did you not tell me you were following in McGee's footsteps?" He shook his head slightly before stepping out of the bathroom.

"We really need to work on your idioms baby." He threw back over his shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

Tony woke up and rolled over, outstretching his arm to pull Ziva closer to him. She gently nuzzled into his neck; her body refusing to give up sleep that easily.

"Good morning baby." He muttered into her hair stroking the side of her face with the hand not under his head.

"Good morning." She mumbled almost incoherently, moving further into him. "Do we need to get up yet?"

"No sweetheart. Don't you remember? Vance approved our holiday time. We don't have to go back until after our honeymoon." Ziva's eyes fluttered open as she smiled intimately. "What?"

"We are getting married tomorrow Tony." He kissed the tip of her nose.

"I know, fantastic isn't it?" She laughed gently. "In just over twenty four hours we will be Mr and Mrs. Very Special Agent DiNozzo." He stroked her bump lightly. "And you, little one, will be baby Very Special Agent DiNozzo. Yes you will." He cooed much to Ziva's amusement. "I think Abby's wrong you know. I think this one's going to be a girl."

"This one? We are having more?" She laughed incredulously.

"We aren't having more?" Tony looked at her seriously. There was something in his eyes that actually managed to shock her.

"You want to have more children with me?" He nodded unquestioningly. "How many were you thinking?" He shrugged.

"Honestly?" She nodded. "In an ideal world I've always wanted at least one of each. You know, nice and even." He smiled self-consciously. "What about you?"

"If I am honest Tony I have never thought about it at great length. Children were a distraction, a liability at Mossad."

"But you've left that all behind now. Children are a blessing now Ziva." She smiled the smile she saved purely for him: her intimate, honest smile that always reached her eyes.

"I would like one of each." Tony's hand continued on its slow journey around her bump.

"I can't believe as of fourteen hundred I won't see you again until you walk down the aisle." The couple smiled gently.

"Tony?" Ziva started unsurely, worrying her husband to be.

"Yeah Zi?" Her hand covered his without moving it from her bump.

"Will you always love me as you do now?" Tony chuckled lightly.

"No." Pain and fear flashed in her eyes but he was quick to reassure her. "Because I love you more and more everyday."

"Do not ever leave me Tony."

"Not a chance Ziva." He kissed her slowly, lovingly, before sitting up. "Breakfast?" She nodded.

"That sounds wonderful."

With just three hours until they would have to separate for the night, Tony and Ziva had decided to watch a film; The Father Of The Bride, appropriately enough.

"Any news from my wonderful father in law?" Tony asked, lazily stroking her shoulder as she rested her head in his lap.

"Not yet." She murmured.

"Do you think he's gonna be there?" She sighed.

"I would like to think he cares for me enough to come to my wedding, but I would not put it past him to not even send a card. What about Senior?"

"Not even a text." Both parties sighed at the predictable let down of both of their fathers. Tony let his hand rest on her shoulder until he felt her tense beneath his fingers. "You okay?"

"Mhmm." She murmured painfully. "Just a kick. I am fine." Tony squeezed her shoulder reassuringly before turning his attention back to the movie.

The door knocked just as the ending credits rolled across their screen. Ziva sat up, allowing Tony to answer it.

"Gibbs, impeccable timing as usual."

"I try DiNozzo. Ready?" He stepped into the apartment.

"I've just got a couple of things left to do then we can go." He ran back to the couch, helped Ziva to her feet before entering their bedroom.

"How are you?" Gibbs addressed her as she stood rather awkwardly with one hand supporting her lower back, the other rubbing her swollen abdomen.

"Sore and bored but ecstatic." She smiled. Gibbs chuckled lightly.

"Yeah, Shannon was much the same." He shook his head and smiled at the memory. "I bet you can't wait to meet the little one."

"By now, I just want to feel him or her in my arms." They shared a smile before Tony came back into the room carrying a sports bag on one arm and his tux in a dress bag on the other.

"Ready?" He nodded to his boss, letting him take the bags before embracing his fiancé as tightly as her bump allowed.

"Be safe okay? If you need me, call okay. I'll be here in a flash I promise." She kissed his cheek.

"Abby is coming over in a few hours. Besides, I can look after myself, my love."

"I know, I just want you to be careful." He kissed her lovingly before breaking the embrace and pressing a kiss to the tip of her nose. "I'll text you goodnight."

"I love you."

"I love you too precious." He kissed her one last time before leaving.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note-Long chapter not that I think any of you will complain. The next chapter is the fiftieth in this saga therefore I thought I'd save the wedding for that one. Also thanks to aknh I have corrected Ziva's idiom in chapter five. Keep it up guys. xx

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Abby questioned empty air as she let herself into the apartment, as instructed, closing the door behind her. "Ziva?"<p>

"Bedroom, Abby." She followed her friend's voice to find her stood in profile to her mirror; her top was bunched just below her breasts to expose her bump.

"You've grown again." The Goth smiled from the doorway.

"I know." She smiled. "I think my bump has fallen."

"You mean dropped." Abby corrected gently before coming up beside her friend and touching her bump lightly. "Yeah, maybe a little. That just means the baby's engaging doesn't it?"

"I think that is what she said yes." Ziva winced and Abby immediately took her hand away.

"Sorry." Ziva shook her head before releasing the tension on her face and opening her eyes.

"It was not you Abby, the baby is getting stronger lately and their kicks are getting harder." She smiled and pulled her top back down. "Are you hungry?"

"I could eat." Abby smiled back.

"How about we order in? This is definitely Tony's baby I have been craving pizza for three weeks." The two women chuckled. "There is a menu on the counter. I shall be out in just a minute."

"Okay." Abby said before bouncing out of the room in her usual happy fashion. Meanwhile Ziva rested both hands on the top and bottom of her bump.

"You had better not kick me when I am marrying your daddy tomorrow." She scolded gently. "Mummy will not be impressed."

She was half way through her second pizza before Ziva spoke again.

"How are you and Tim?" Abby put down her slice and licked her fingers.

"We're good. He asked me to move in with him last week." Ziva smiled broadly.

"And?"

"And we're looking for a bigger place for the two of us." Abby replied shyly.

"I am really happy for you two Abs." Abby smiled and took a bite of pizza. "Have you two thought about getting married, having children?"

"We have discussed it." She replied after swallowing. "Children are a fair way off yet but marriage may happen soon."

"I am glad you two have finally got it together. I always thought you and Tim would beat Tony and me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I never thought he would propose to me. I know that it was not the reason but I do believe that my getting pregnant was the catalyst that made him pop the question yes?"

"You two are so perfect together. I can't wait to see you both tomorrow." Ziva smiled. "I can't wait to see Gibbs in a suit." They both giggled. "And you will look stunning in your dress Zi."

"Thank you Abby. Oh just think, in eighteen hours I shall be getting married." Abby laughed. "What?"

"I don't think I have ever seen you this girly before. I like it." Abby finished her pizza and got up to wash her hands. "Hey Ziva?"

"Yeah?"

"When are you coming back to work?" Ziva finished her last slice and, taking the boxes with her, joined her friend in the kitchen.

"Tony and I have three weeks leave for our honeymoon. It then depends when I give birth to when I come back. I technically go on maternity leave two days before we are supposed to go back so, we will have to see." Abby poured herself a glass of water.

"Aren't you going to miss the baby when you come back?"

"Of course I will, but it will make coming home to them that more rewarding."

"I still think it's going to be a boy." Ziva laughed.

"And Tony is insistent that we are having a girl. We will see who is right soon enough."

"When are you due?"

"Two months tomorrow." Abby's eyes widened just a touch.

"Yikes, not long at all then really?"

"Not long indeed. I cannot wait though. I just want to hold our child now."

"I can't wait to meet baby DiNozzo either. He will be the most beautiful child in the whole world."

"We still do not know that he will be a boy."

"That _he_ will be a boy?"Abby laughed.

"Oh shhh, it was a slip of the tongue yes?" Abby nodded.

"Do you want it to be a girl?" Ziva thought for a moment.

"I do not mind so long as he or she is healthy." Abby scoffed.

"That is a cop out default answer." Ziva chuckled.

"It is the truth: I honestly do not mind which gender our child is as long as it is healthy. Now." She yawned. "If you do not mind, I am going to have a shower and go to bed. Where did we decide you were sleeping in the end?"

"I was going to take the sofa bed. Do you mind if I watch a film or something before I go to bed?"

"Of course not. I am a light sleeper so if you need me come and get me, okay?" Abby nodded. "Good. I shall see you on my wedding day Abby."

"See you on your wedding day Ziva." She giggled happily before pulling out the bed and settling in for the night.

* * *

><p>Tony took his bag out of the back seat and followed Gibbs into his house.<p>

"I can't believe I'm getting married tomorrow." Gibbs smirked, hanging the groom-to-be's tux on the door frame.

"No, me either. You're gonna have to grow up fast DiNozzo."

"I know boss. I'm doing it. Ziva and that baby are my world; I'll never do anything to let them down." Gibbs smiled genuinely.

"I know, Tony. I know how much you care for those two." He passed the younger agent a beer from his fridge and a pizza menu. "I have nothing in the fridge." Tony laughed into his beer bottle.

"Do you ever boss?"

"No, not usually."

Three hours later, the two men were eating and drinking heartily.

"What time's McGee getting here in the morning?"

"Seven. That gives us three and a half hours to make you presentable. We need to be at the venue by half ten." Tony finished his pizza and got his phone out of his pocket. "What's up?"

"Zi's text: just about to put myself and our baby to bed, he/she is being very restless. I shall see you on our wedding day. I love you." Tony smiled to himself as he read.

"I shouldn't have kept you two apart for so long." Gibbs sighed regretfully.

"If you hadn't, we wouldn't have been getting married. We would have slept together once or twice when she first arrived and then that would have been it. Rule twelve made us develop a relationship, to learn to love ourselves and each other, enough to try to make it work. As much as I hated you for it in those first few years, I thank you now Gibbs." The silver haired agent smiled broadly.

"I always told you the rules were there for a reason." The two men chuckled before Gibbs took out the pizza boxes and Tony text Ziva back. "Hey DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss?" He put his phone back in his pocket before addressing him.

"Go to have a shower and go to bed."

"It's only quarter past six boss!"

"There's a TV in the guest room. You can watch a movie before you go to sleep but I don't want Ziver riding my ass tomorrow because you've been up half the night."

"But…"

"Now, DiNozzo."

"Yes dad!" Tony moaned before trudging upstairs with his sports bag.

"I sometimes wish I was Tony, I really do." Gibbs sighed before descending the basement steps.


	8. Chapter 8

Author's Note: Well here it is! We reached the fiftieth chapter in this saga so I thought I'd treat you. This is a very long chapter and the links to some of the things mentioned are on my profile. Please do check them out. I want to thank you all for continuing to stick with me and I hope you're all still enjoying watching my story play out. I love you all and I hope you enjoy this chapter. Much love. xx

* * *

><p>Tony woke up to the sound of a knocking at Gibbs' guest room door.<p>

"Hey McGee." Tony smiled sleepily as the younger agent opened the door and peered in.

"Hey DiNozzo." McGee answered softly.

"When did you get here? What time is it?" Tony yawned.

"I've just arrived; it's only ten past seven. Gibbs sent me up to make sure you were awake." Tony sat up and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"I'm getting married today Tim." He smiled at the younger agent.

"I know. Abby called, she's just about to check on Ziva."

"Zi will have been up for hours McGee. Have you met my wife to be?"

"She is pregnant though and according to Abby she had a bad night: she was up every couple of hours."

"I hope she's okay."

"The baby's just getting restless apparently she'll be fine."

* * *

><p>Abby crept into Ziva's bedroom as quietly as possible, not that there was much point, she'd been awake for an hour and was now sat leaning against her headboard.<p>

"You okay?" Ziva shook her head.

"I hope this baby settles down for the wedding. I do not think I could concentrate on my vows if it moves as much as it did all last night." Abby sat beside her friend.

"You're getting married today Zi. We need to start getting you ready." Ziva sniffed softly as a tear fell down her cheek. "Does it hurt that much?" Ziva shook her head.

"No." She sniffed. "I was just thinking. It is not like I planned my wedding in depth as a child, marriage was a luxury few got to but, I always thought my mother and sister would be there." She sighed. "I knew that it was not an option but I always hoped…" Ziva sniffed again. "Jenny should be here, that is all." Abby took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"I know. I'm sorry I'm the only one here but, they're all here, with you, in spirit." The two women smiled. "Shall we start getting you ready?"

"Yes. We should." Ziva wiped the tear from her cheek with an elegant finger and smiled. "So how about champagne for you and then we shall get my hair done yes?" Abby laughed.

"I thought ahead and brought non-alcoholic champagne recommended by the nuns at the convent." Ziva laughed as Abby ran from the room and when she came back, once she had opened the curtains, she popped the cork on the bottle and poured them both a glass. "That's not bad." She remarked taking a sip.

"No, you are right: it is good." Ziva laughed swinging her legs across the side of the bed and pushing herself upright. "So, hair yes?"

* * *

><p>Tony sat at the kitchen table still in his boxers and t-shirt while Gibbs and McGee were both on the phone.<p>

"And everything is still set yeah? The car is getting to us at ten to get us to the venue at half past yeah? Okay thank you. See you then." McGee hung up with their driver before addressing Tony. "The car is sorted. It'll be here at ten on the dot so we can't be late."

"How is she Abs? Yeah well that's to be expected but everything going to plan? Okay. Yeah I'm coming over at half nine to help with the finishing touches and to escort you both. Yeah. Okay." Gibbs put his cell on the table in front of the star struck groom.

"How is she?"

"A bit tearful apparently but everything is going to plan and is on schedule so we're all systems go." Tony rubbed a hand through his hair and breathed deeply. "You alright?"

"How did you do this four times boss?" Gibbs laughed heartily.

"Bourbon mostly. Go on, go get shaved."

* * *

><p>Ziva sat in her kitchen while Abby gently twisted her hair around the curling iron, accentuating her already beautiful curls.<p>

"I love your hair curly." Abby commented, releasing and then teasing yet another ringletted curl down her back.

"So does Tony." Ziva smiled and sipped from her champagne flute. Abby gently released the last strand of hair, put down the curling iron and proceeded to gather the top half of her hair into the middle of her head before pinning it firmly in place.

"I hope Tony wasn't hoping to pull your hair down quickly tonight." Abby laughed as she push yet another pin into the thick ringlets. She didn't fail to notice that Ziva didn't respond. "Zi? Are you alright?" Ziva mumbled painfully. "Do you want me to phone Tony?"

"No!" She exclaimed. "No, this baby just needs to settle down that is all." Abby looked over her friend's shoulder dubiously before pinning some more uncooperative curls in place.

"There. How's that?" Abby asked slightly nervously handing Ziva a mirror.

"Oh Abby, it is amazing, thank you." Ziva breathed as she took in the sight of her beautifully set hair.

"Now, I'll only do your make-up if your promise to stop crying. Deal?" Ziva laughed and nodded her head. "Good. Come on then."

* * *

><p>Tony exited the bathroom clean shaven, after-shaved, teeth brushed and hair set presentably. He walked into his bedroom for the night only to find his tuxedo all set out for him with a note in the inside pocket.<p>

"Get dressed. Our button holes have just arrived." Tony read aloud before smiling. "I'm getting married in two and a half hours, ding dong bells are gonna chime…" He sang to himself while stripping off his t-shirt and deodorising before slipping on his crisp white shirt, doing up all the buttons except the top one and then tucking it into his freshly ironed black trousers and doing up the matching belt. He slipped his tie, undone, around his neck, grabbed his suit jacket and ran downstairs, taking the steps two at a time.

"Gibbs?"

"In here DiNozzo." Gibbs called from the kitchen. Tony joined them both stood around the table. Gibbs did up Tony's top button and tied his tie before helping him slip on his jacket and stepping back, smiling with pride.

"Here." McGee stated while placing the singular white lily through his button hole. Tony stood there for a moment, taking in the sight of his as good as little brother and his better than a father dressed for his wedding.

"Don't start crying DiNozzo." Gibbs warned jokingly.

"Okay, I'll save that for when I see Ziva walk down the aisle."

"Oh yeah, then you can cry Tony. Then you can cry."

* * *

><p>With one more flick of Abby's skilled wrist, Ziva's makeup was just perfect: subtle yet accentuating her eyes and lips just right.<p>

"Thank you for this Abby." Ziva murmured emotionally.

"Hey, no crying remember?" Ziva laughed.

"I remember. What time is it?" Abby looked up at the clock behind her.

"Nine hundred hours." Abby informed her. "Gibbs'll be here in half an hour to help with the finishing touches."

"I hope Tony is okay. I hope he is not too nervous."

"I only hope Timmy's got the rings."

* * *

><p>McGee took the box from his pocket for the third time in the hour, opened it and checked that both rings were still safely inside, before putting it back into his inside pocket.<p>

"Relax Tim. They're not going anywhere." Gibbs reassured patting him on the shoulder. "I'm gonna get going. Are you two gonna be okay?"

"Yeah boss. We'll be fine. I'll make sure we get there on time."

"And Tim?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Relax. Weddings are supposed to be enjoyable occasions." Gibbs squeezed his shoulder before grabbing his keys and starting the twenty minute drive to Tony and Ziva's apartment.

* * *

><p>"Do please let me know if I'm doing this too tight." Abby practically begged as she laced up the bodice of the beautiful white satin dress.<p>

"I will." Ziva winced and Abby stopped immediately. "That was not you Abby."

"Is this much movement normal?" Abby asked, genuinely concerned, finishing the fastening with a small bow at the base of Ziva's spine.

"I do not know. Perhaps it is the stress of the occasion yes?"

"Hmm, maybe." Abby mused before crawling around the front of her and lifting first one then the other of Ziva's feet into her matching satin sandals. She stood up and took the last finishing touch from her bed; Tony's mother's veil. Sliding it gently in to her hair she looked the vision in front of her up and down.

"What do you think?" Ziva asked apprehensively.

"I think you look, beautiful." Abby breathed, trying desperately not to cry and ruin her makeup. A sharp knocking at the door broke the moment as Abby excused herself to greet their visitor. "Hey Gibbs." Abby welcomed him into the apartment. "Ziva? Gibbs is here. I just need to put my dress on and then we're good to go."

"Good girl Abs. I'm glad Ziver had you to…" But the rest of his sentence was stopped in its tracks as the woman in question entered the room with a hesitancy that could almost be considered shy.

"Good morning, Gibbs." She murmured while Abby left to get ready, smiling at the look of awe on their boss's face.

"Wow, Ziver you look…stunning." Gibbs looked her up and down and smiled at her with nothing but pride in his gaze.

"Thank you. You do not look too bad yourself." She laughed, resting a hand on her bump. "How is Tony?"

"Nervous. But then again he's marrying the most beautiful young woman he has or will ever see so; I think I'd be nervous too." Ziva blushed gently. "Are we nearly ready?"

"Abby is just…"

"Abby is just here." Abby announced entering the living room and with one arm around her, pulled Ziva further out of her bedroom doorway. Abby's black, floor-length, a-line dress perfectly complemented both her pale skin and the white of Ziva's dress, while the messy bun she had pulled her hair into harmonized with her face shape beautifully. "What time's the car getting here?"

"Ten." Gibbs replied, still mesmerised by the elegant beauties before him. "You two both look gorgeous."

"Thanks Gibbs." Abby replied softly while Ziva winced and doubled over ever so slightly.

"Ziver?" Gibbs was by her side in milliseconds. "What's up?"

"The baby has been moving a lot lately and it's really hurting her."

"Maybe we should get you checked out?" But Ziva shook her head as vigorously as she could without risking her hair.

"I am fine. I am getting married in just over an hour and a half. I am fine." Ziva insisted.

"Okay, I believe you. How about we take your mind off it then huh? I have a present for you in the car, I'll be right back." Gibbs exited quickly and was gone for just five minutes before Abby let him back in carrying a quite large black box. "I believe these are for you." He set the box down on the coffee table before allowing Ziva to open it. Inside were two bouquets: Abby's one consisting of five flowers, four black roses set around a single white lily; and Ziva's which contained a ring of seven white lilies, three black roses set in the middle and a last lily punctuating the very centre.

"These are amazing." Abby said wistfully, delicately stroking the flowers.

"They are perfect." Ziva countered taking hers in both hands and holding it firmly in front of her bump. "I cannot wait."

* * *

><p>"Tony?" McGee called from the doorway. "The car's here." Tony bounded down the stairs before coming to a less than graceful stop beside his friend.<p>

"Oh jeeze. I really don't know how Gibbs did this four times." Tony took one last look round the house before grabbing his coat and returning to the door. "Ready?"

"Let's go get you married."

* * *

><p>"Ziver? Are you ready?" Gibbs called into the bedroom. Ziva stopped pacing and faced her boss.<p>

"I am nervous." She admitted.

"That's to be expected. I'd be worried if you weren't." Gibbs smiled. "Come here." Ziva closed the gap quickly and rested her head on his shoulder while he encased her gently. "Come on; let's get you to your wedding shall we?" Ziva nodded. Gibbs took her hand, kissed it gently and then led her through the apartment to the door way to meet Abby, all without letting go of her hand.

* * *

><p>Tony stepped out of the car and stood for a moment taking it all in.<p>

"You alright?" McGee asked, coming to stand beside him.

"Ziva's going to be here in twenty minutes." Tony murmured.

"Yup."

"I'm getting married. In twenty minutes."

"Yup."

"Is that all you can say?" Tony asked with hints of frustration that McGee knew were only there through nerves.

"You'll be fine Tony trust me." McGee threw his arm around Tony's shoulder. "Now, shall we go make sure everything is in order?"

The two men entered the building and were taken to their venue by a very bubbly young lady named Hannah. She left them at the exit with only 'Some of the guests are already here.' Tony looked from Hannah walking down the corridor to McGee to the closed door in front of him.

"Guests are already here?"

"Ducky, Vance and his family, Jimmy and Brenna. Anyone else?"

"Rachel was invited."

"Rachel Cranston? As in the therapist."

"Rachel Cranston as in Kate's Sister, McGee. We both thought she should be here. I know Kate wouldn't miss this." They both smiled sadly.

"Anyone else?"

"I don't think so." McGee opened the doors and was immediately greeted by Ducky.

"Good morning Timothy. How are you Anthony?"

"Terrified to be honest Duck. There are more people than I thought there would be." He surveyed the room to find Vance and his family, Jimmy and Brenna and her Aunt Nettie sat on the bride's side while Rachel, Maddie Tyler, Fornell and Emily, Layla and her daughter Amira, Jackson and Carol Wilson sat on the groom's side.

"How's the blushing bride?" Ducky asked, bringing Tony back into the conversation.

"The last I heard she was tearful but on schedule so. I'm sure she looks stunning though." Tony smiled. That smile disappeared as a late guest entered the room and took a seat in the front row of Ziva's side beside her aunt. "What is he doing here?" Tony spat.

"He is her dad Tony and she did invite him." McGee reminded him cautiously.

* * *

><p>Gibbs stepped out of the car and was quick to round the car and open Ziva's door before taking her hand and helping her step out.<p>

"How are you feeling?" Ziva sighed.

"I am fine. Stop asking will you?" He held up his hand in a peace making way before helping Abby out. "What time is it?"

"Ten to eleven. You ready?"

"I am scared Gibbs." Abby took her hand while Gibbs laced his arm around her shoulders.

"I know. But this will be the happiest day of your life. I promise." He smiled at her in a fatherly fashion. "Ready?"

"Yes. I am ready. Let us get this started yes?"

* * *

><p>Tony stood at the alter, hands shaking, beside McGee, watching the view out of the huge bay windows only to avoid eye contact with anyone. But the moment the wedding march sounded, the whole room was automatically fixed on the back doors. Abby slowly entered the room and smiling like a Cheshire cat, walked down the aisle towards her boyfriend and her best friend. Once Abby was stood beside the alter the doors opened once more and the whole congregation, not least her groom, gasped and stood as Ziva and Gibbs entered arm in arm. Everyone watched in awe as she practically glided towards her dumb struck fiancé. As they reached the alter Gibbs embraced her tightly.<p>

"I'm so proud of you, Ziver."

"Thank you for everything, Jethro." Their whispered conversation brought tears to both of their eyes before Gibbs handed her hand to Tony to get the ceremony started.

* * *

><p>"Umm, guys can I have your attention please?" Tony asked, tapping the side of his champagne glass with his newly placed wedding ring. After an hour long, tear filled ceremony they had finally been pronounced husband and wife and among cheers and shouts of congratulations they had left together to go to their reception. The small but surprisingly loud party all turned away from their last course and faced the top table; consisting of Tony and Ziva, Abby and McGee either side of them and Gibbs sat at the end. "Umm, well I just wanted to thank you all for coming. I want to say that having you all here has really made this day as special as it can get. I know we're missing some people." He made eye contact with Rachel and Layla at this. "But I know they're here with us in spirit and always will be." Tony had to clear his throat to stop the tears from falling. "But mostly I'd like to thank my beautiful wife, I will never tire of saying that, Ziva, you have made me the happiest man alive today. I never thought that when you sauntered into the bull pen, asked if I was having phone sex and slouched provocatively that I would be here, today, marrying you with our child on the way. I love you so much Ziva." He couldn't stop a tear from escaping. "And I still can't live without you." Only Ziva and McGee truly understood the significance of that statement. Once Tony had sat down and hugged a now crying Ziva, McGee stood up to deliver his best man speech.<p>

"Umm, not quite sure how to follow that but I'll give it a go. I never expected Tony to ask me to be his best man. I always thought that he'd ask Gibbs but, I have to say, I have never been prouder than when I stood there today and watched my two best friends get married, finally. He crossed the world to save her; she crossed every boundary to save him. I am so proud of you both but mostly, I'm just glad that you two can finally admit what we've all known for years. To Tony and Ziva, a love story for the ages."

"Tony and Ziva." The congregation agreed all raising their glasses to the happy couple while Tony helped Ziva to her feet.

"I know that it is a bit unorthodox for me to make a speech but I believe it has to be said. Anthony D. 'Tony' DiNozzo, my partner, my husband, the father of my child and the love of my life: I love you with all of my heart. I want to spend the rest of my life with you Tony and I hope that it is as happy as this day is everyday. I love you, I love our child and I never want to loose you again." The happy couple kissed as the whole party erupted in applause. After the waiters had cleared away the plates, it was time for the DJ to start the party with their first dance.

Tony took Ziva's hand and led her onto the floor just as Leona Lewis's voice filled the room.

"Because I will always be your footprints in the sand Ziva. For as long as we both shall live." A small tear fell down her cheek as Tony held her to him and swayed her round the room.

"You walked with me when I was all alone with so much unknown along the way, then I heard you say: I promise you, I'm always there." Tony hummed along as Ziva tried to not focus on the pain that was now becoming constant in the pit of her stomach. They swayed gently through the song and there wasn't a dry eye in the house. Even Gibbs, although he'd deny it later, had a tear in his eye. The only one not crying was Eli David who slipped out the back door as his daughter danced her first dance with her husband. The song ended and a happier one began as the rest of the part filled the dance floor.

"Tony?"

"Yes sweetheart?" Tony asked joyfully until he looked down at his no longer blushing bride and saw pain and fear etched in her features. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I think we need to go to the hospital Tony." Her voice dropped as fear took over. "I think I am in labour." Tony immediately grabbed Gibbs' arm, who was dancing with Layla not too far away.

"What's up DiNozzos?" He joked before reading their expressions. "What is it?"

"Ziva's in labour." Tony breathed.

"Layla, can I borrow your car?" She nodded and ran to her table to retrieve her keys from her purse. The moment he had them, Gibbs sprung into action, throwing is arm under Ziva and picking her up attracting the attention of everyone at the wedding.

"What is it?" McGee asked, pulling Abby, his dance partner, with him. No one answered as the three people before him walked very swiftly for the door.

"McGee!" Gibbs shouted prompting him and Abby to run forward and get the door. He had just pulled himself and Ziva through it before he turned back to Abby. "Abs, I need you to tell everyone. Ziver's gone into labour. Wait, where's Eli?" Ziva was becoming increasingly breathless as the pain started to engulf her. "Okay, if you find him send him to the hospital. McGee, drive both of you to the hospital ASAP." With that, Tony, Ziva and Gibbs all left the party.

"I'll drive." Tony announced as they reached Layla's car. Gibbs set Ziva on the ground where Tony was quick to support her while the senior agent ripped the car seat from the back seat and shoved it into the trunk before helping Ziva to sit.

"No, Tony stay with Ziver." The statement left no room to argue so Tony ran to the other side of the car and got in as Gibbs did the same. "Hold on Ziver. We'll get you to the hospital as soon as we can."

They had rushed into the ED: Gibbs screaming for a doctor, wheelchair and pain medication while Tony held his wife as she gripped his suit so hard against the pain that her whole hand had blanched. Among all the strange looks the wedding party got, a doctor ushered her into a wheelchair then all three of them to delivery. Where now, just ten minutes later, Ziva was laying, after changing out of her wedding dress, hooked up to umpteen machines all monitoring both her and the baby while she whimpered in pain.

"Mr DiNozzo, a word please." Her head doctor asked firmly ushering him out of her earshot. "Ziva has lost a lot of blood and is going into shock and the baby is going into distress..." The rest of her words fell on deaf ears as Tony could only look on in horror as he listened to two heart beats fall and watched his beautiful bride's eyes roll into the back of her head...


	9. Chapter 9

Machines screamed around the flurry of movement. Gibbs only just had time to grab Tony around the waist and hoist him out of the way before Ziva was rushed from the room and into surgery at the end of the hall. Tony stopped being able to breathe. This day was supposed to be the happiest of both of their lives and now she was unconscious and bleeding out. He didn't register that he was crying until he felt Gibbs release him and put an arm around his shoulders.

"She'll be alright."

"We've been married for hours and now…" He choked. "Now I might lose her."

"Tony, listen to me, you might have lost her in Somalia; you didn't, you might have lost her when she was undercover in Morocco; you didn't, you might have lost her on The Chimera; you didn't, you might have lost her when she was shot by Hoffman; you didn't, you might have lost her when she was shot by Petty Officer McMannon; you didn't. You might have lost her a thousand time but you haven't. You will _not_ lose her now." Gibbs assured him. "Now, Abby and McGee will be here soon and will want answers." He paused. "You need to stay strong for her. For both of them."

"You're strong enough for Abby and McGee'll be fine as long as he's looking after her." Tony replied quietly.

"I wasn't referring to them Tony. Your wife and child need you. They need you to be strong for them. She'll need you there when she wakes up." Gibbs left the room leaving the younger agent to work through the day's events.

Nearly an hour and a half later, Ziva's consultant entered the hall and addressed Tony directly.

"How is she? Is she okay? Tell me she's okay." Tony asked near on hysterical.

"Mr DiNozzo." He started calmly hoping that Tony would calm down. "Your wife is currently being taken to recovery."

"She's okay?" Tony hardly dared to breathe.

"She is a far cry from okay, Mr DiNozzo. She lost a lot of blood, we had to give her two blood transfusions, but she is stable for now."

"Stable's good right?" Tony asked as Gibbs came to stand behind him, leaving Abby to McGee.

"Stable is good. It means that her condition has not deteriorated any since surgery; however, she is still critical. It'll be another couple of hours before you're able to see her." Tony's heart sank hard and fast.

"Is she going to die?" He heard Abby gasp but it was a question that needed to be asked.

"Her chances look good but her condition is critical." Tony sank to the floor with a thud, resting his tired body against the flat, cool wall.

"What about the baby?" Tony whispered, almost afraid to ask, he couldn't take any more bad news.

"He's been taken to the NICU. You can go see him now if you wish." Tony lifted his head from his hands slowly.

"He?" The doctor before him nodded. "I have a son?" Gibbs pulled him up and patted his back. "Where is he, sorry?"

"The Neonatal Intensive care unit. Fourth floor." The doctor replied compassionately.

"Thank you." Tony replied as the doctor walked away, although it seemed utterly insufficient.

"He's, so small." Tony breathed as the nurse beside him walked him over to his son's incubator. "Is he okay?"

"He's just getting a little bit of help breathing at the moment. That's why he's got the nasal cannula."

"He's just so small." Tony suddenly couldn't think of anything else to say. The investigator in him told him there were questions he was supposed to ask, but faced with this tiny person laying in front of him and the knowledge that his wife was downstairs fighting for her life, he couldn't for the life of him remember them. "How, um, how much does he weigh?"

"Two pounds, three ounces." She smiled as she saw the familiar turn of cogs in his head. "He's very small, but that's about the average we expect from babies born at this gestation."

"Can I, I mean, can I touch him?" That earned him another smile, not that he was watching the nurse when the rapid rise and fall of his son's chest was so fascinating.

"Of course." She opened one of the hatches at the side of the incubator and nodded at the stunned agent. Being as gentle as humanly possible, Tony reached in and touched his finger tip to his son's hand. Tony barely blinked before he felt that tiny pressure as the baby's fingers clasped around his fingertip. Small tears escaped his eyes as Tony swallowed the lump in his throat.

"Hello Oscar." He whispered. "I'm your daddy. Your mummy's very poorly right now but she'll get better. She'll get better for you. She won't want to miss you. We love you so much." He soothed as he retracted his finger from Oscar's grasp and stroked his arm softly. "We'll take you to see your mummy as soon as you're both strong enough okay? Be strong for me little man. Be big and brave and gain weight and keep breathing, that's the whole trick to life that one, and then we can take you home and your mummy and I will treasure you always." The nurse smiled again.

"I take it we can change Baby DiNozzo's name then?"

"Oscar, Oscar Jethro DiNozzo David." He checked the spelling over her shoulder as she recorded his son's name for the first time. After one last smile, she left Tony quite content to just watch his son breathe.

It was nearly two hours before the rest of the team saw him again. He walked onto Ziva's ward and greeted the team as one with a smile and a nod before taking his seat at the end of the row.

"Well?" Abby asked impatiently.

"You're an aunty Abs. He's doing so well." Tony sighed, his eyes never leaving the double door across from them.

"Family of Ziva David?" A nurse called exiting the doors in question.

"DiNozzo."The whole team corrected in unison.

"Sorry, it says here that she's David."

"That's because she got married today. She hasn't had a chance to change things yet." Gibbs explained. The nurse scribbled something down before addressing Gibbs again.

"Would you like to come see your wife?" Gibbs snorted before pointing at Tony.

"His wife, not mine."

"Sorry. Sir, would you like to come and see your wife now? She should be awake soon." Tony jumped from his seat, leaving his now removed suit jacket and tie behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

Tony sat beside her sleeping form and took her left hand into his. He gently twirled her wedding ring around her finger as he watched her breathe. The nurse had left him to it. There were no words for what he felt for her or how much he wanted her to wake up and be okay, so he sat there silently praying.

"Where are the happy family then?" Ducky asked as he walked onto the ward, followed by Jimmy and Brenna, and greeted Gibbs, Abby and McGee. Gibbs stood to greet them.

"The baby's in intensive care and Ziva's recovering from her emergency c-section, Duck. Tony's with her now." Ducky's smile disappeared.

"Oh my, are they okay?" Ducky asked taking a seat beside the group.

"She's critical but apparently the baby's doing well."

"Mr DiNozzo?" The nurse from the NICU asked after knocking on the door frame of Ziva's private room.

"Yes?" He asked turning his head towards her but not taking his eyes off Ziva.

"I have brought someone to see his mummy." She replied, wheeling in the cot and placing it beside Ziva's bed.

"He's okay to do that?" Tony asked addressing her directly.

"He is a remarkable baby. He seems to be getting stronger by the minute. He still needs a little bit of help breathing but we all thought all three of you may benefit from being around each other." Tony placed his hand over hers just before she let go of the cot.

"Thank you."

"Not at all sir. I hope your wife gets better." She then left while Tony reached his son.

"Hello again. You hear that? You're remarkable. Not that we didn't know that already. But then again: we're biased." Tony turned around to look at Ziva to find her eyes open and her smiling. "Hey, how long have you been awake?"

"Are they okay?" Ziva asked groggily.

"He's fine." Ziva's face lit up.

"We had a boy?"

"We had a boy, Zi. Oscar? Meet your mummy. I bet she looks better from this angle huh?" He knew that if she'd had the energy, Ziva would have elbowed him for the comment, as it were she was quite happy to just watch her boys. Tony sat down before he spoke again.

"I had an interesting conversation with your doctor today." His tone immediately put her on edge.

"Oh?"

"She says that she's not at all surprised that you had to have an emergency c-sec and she thought I knew that it would be the likely case. What did she mean Zi?" Ziva froze.

"I am tired; I do not want to talk about this now."

"Tough, Ziva, I want to talk about it. I want to know what she meant." His voice got softer as he got angrier, the last thing he wanted was to wake their sleeping baby and give her an excuse to back out.

"I was told there could be complications..." He cut her off.

"No, Ziva you were told if you even managed to carry this baby to full-term having him naturally could kill you. You knew that having our child could kill you and you never told me?"

"I couldn't..."

"More to the point, when were told? I went to every doctor's appointment you had. When were you told that having children was medically unadvisable?"

"Every one you knew about." Ziva corrected softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, I shall admit it. I knew that having our son could kill me, I knew it probably would. I have too much scar tissue on and around my cervix and if it split during birth, which it was likely to do, I could bleed out. I admit that I did not tell you about some of my doctor's appointments because I didn't want to make you sit there and listen to how much it could harm me to have a baby. I did not want you to hear how you may have to choose between me and having children because medically I am incapable of delivering safely. I am sorry that I hid that from you. I am sorry I wanted to protect you."

"Protect me? Ziva do you really think I would leave if you couldn't have children? You are more precious, far more precious, to me than a baby."

"Even now you've seen him?"

"Even now I've seen him. I would do anything for our child and we both know that but I would do far more for you. I didn't come into this blind Zi; I knew that Africa changed you. I knew that children were a huge deal to you and that it could be hard but you wanted them so badly. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was not sure how to." She replied in such a small voice Tony had to strain to hear it as a tear escaped from beneath her now closed eyelids. When Tony took her hand once more she opened her eyes again. "I am so sorry, Tony."

"I'm not angry with you." He replied softly, looking at their clasped hands.

"You seem angry."

"I am angry Zi, but not with you. I'm worried that you think so little of me that you were scared that I'd leave you because you couldn't have children. You should know you mean more to me than that." He smiled before looking up at her. "I'm angry that you had to think that at all. I'm angry that we were ever in the position where we had to choose."

"Tony?"

"Yes sweetheart?"

"I love you." Tony smiled and ran his free hand through his hair.

"Yeah, I love you too." They sat there for a long while, just holding each other's hands as they watched over their newborn son. Before too long Tony looked up at his wife and sighed. "Zi?"

"Mhmm?"

"Can I ask you something? Something…personal?" Ziva visibly tensed but her tone was still relaxed.

"You are my husband Tony; you needn't ask permission any more."

"Okay." He paused, not quite sure how to ask this. "How did you get scar tissue on and around your cervix?" He asked quietly. She dropped her gaze from their son to the bed. "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked. Forget it."

"He hurt me Tony." She started slowly, tearfully. "He…" She took a shaky breath in an attempt to calm herself. "He r-raped me." She stopped to wipe away the tears before continuing slowly. "He very rarely did it himself. He said I was dirty. You told his men, or used…" She paused again her breath was beginning to shallow.

"It's okay Ziva. You're safe. I won't ask anymore. I don't need to know anymore."

"I'm sorry." Tony squeezed her hand and shook his head.

"No. I shouldn't have asked, especially not today." He leant up and kissed her temple. "Hey, you're getting better at your contractions." She smiled.

"So, Oscar?" She started much happier and he grinned.

"Oscar Jethro DiNozzo David." She leant over his cot and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead.

"Welcome to the world, Neshomeleh."


	11. Chapter 11

After the team had met him, Oscar's breathing had deteriorated and he was taken back to the NICU. Ducky, Jimmy and Brenna had then taken their leave, while Abby, McGee, Gibbs and Tony had settled themselves in Ziva's room.

"You don't need to stay guys. I'm tired, I will probably sleep right through." Abby, McGee and Gibbs all just shook their heads. Tony sighed.

"I'll get a nurse to get us some more blankets then huh?" He laughed. Ten minutes later he returned with three blankets. He handed one to Abby, who was sat on McGee's lap, and she tucked it around them both before snuggling into his shoulder. He then handed another to Gibbs who nodded and leant back into his chair and he took the last one for himself before settling in next to Ziva. Which is where they stayed for the next seven days before Ziva was finally, after many complications and health scares, discharged.

On Saturday morning, a week after she got married, Ziva was helped out of bed and into a wheelchair by her husband and boss while her two best friends, closer to her than siblings, collected her things and got ready to take her home.

"How you feeling honey?" Tony asked watching her wince with every movement as she was half lifted from the bed.

"Sore." She admitted. "I do not want to leave him here by himself Tony."

"I know, sweetheart, I know. But he couldn't be safer, you know that."

"I do, I just do not like it that is all." Tony squeezed her hand.

After a very painful ride back full of winces and mumbled apologies, they finally made it back to their apartment. McGee and Abby decided to go home, shower, sleep and eat before coming round later while Gibbs had followed behind them in his car. After both cars had been parked, Gibbs joined them in order to help Tony manoeuvre Ziva out of the Mustang.

"I am fine! Stop fussing!" Ziva sighed in frustration as she pushed Tony away with the small amount of energy she had. "I can walk to an elevator by myself." Ziva managed to make it up just one step to their main door before she felt a familiar wetness at the base of her abdomen. Tony spotted it immediately and was by her side.

"Gibbs, call Ducky. Ziva's split a stitch." He called to Gibbs, who was barely two steps behind the couple and was instantly on the phone to the medical examiner. Ziva sighed.

"I cannot even walk up stairs by myself. How am I supposed to help with Oscar?" She asked dejectedly.

"I'll help you and besides the doctor said you'd feel better in six to eight weeks and they're saying that he'll be in until his due date which is in seven weeks Zi. You'll be fine. Just let me and Gibbs and Abby and McGee help you. Just for a little while." Ziva nodded, not making eye contact with anyone. Tony slipped his arm around her waist and put her arm around his shoulders and slowly, steadily, helped her up the steps and into the building before Gibbs called the lift and they all made there way to their apartment.


	12. Chapter 12

Ducky came and went after stitching up Ziva: leaving her with strict instructions to lie very still either on the sofa or in bed for a few hours before trying to do anything, and shocking all three men around her, she agreed.

"Do you think Zi's alright?" Tony asked on returning to the kitchen after checking on her.

"What's she doing?" Gibbs asked, putting fresh coffee in both of their mugs.

"Sleeping." Tony replied, taking a sip.

"She's just got out of hospital, she's had major surgery, had to adjust to being a mother and a wife in the same day. I think she's well in her rights to sleep." Gibbs reminded him softly.

"She thinks she's useless."

"Well yeah, DiNozzo. She probably feels it at the moment. You two are supposed to be in Paris at the moment."

"I don't blame her for us missing our honeymoon." Tony started defensively.

"I know you don't, but she probably blames herself. She wasn't supposed to go into labour for another seven weeks; which is why any time something went wrong with Oscar, she burst into tears. She blames herself and yeah, she should snap out of it, but you need to help her."

"How?" He asked quietly.

"By being her husband Tony." He sighed. "By making sure she does some things for herself. Don't let her slump DiNozzo. We can't let her get to how she was post-Africa. I don't think she'll survive another." Tony dragged his hands down his face.

"I'm scared Gibbs."

"Why?"

"What if she does get to that point again? I couldn't save her last time; how am I gonna save her now?" The younger agent sighed loudly before he felt his boss' hand on his shoulder.

"You just being there for her helped her last time. And we won't get to that point." Gibbs didn't elaborate as he spotted their bedroom door open. He nodded towards it, alerting Tony's attention as Ziva very slowly entered the hall.

"Sweetheart you should be in bed." He muttered as he ran up to meet her.

"I have been asleep for hours Tony." She replied. "Besides I was hungry."

"Shall I make you something?" He asked as they reached the kitchen.

"I can make myself a sandwich, my love." She reminded him gently, she sounded like she'd only just woken up. Gibbs gave Tony a sly look and he got the message.

"You're right, you can. I'll be right here if you need help though." The couple smiled before Ziva started slowly pottering around the kitchen to make herself lunch.

"I'm gonna get going, if that's alright? Abs and McGee will be over in a bit I'm sure." Gibbs said several minutes later as he gathered his things.

"Course, I'll show you out." Tony answered at once. Gibbs kissed the side of Ziva's head.

"Day or night okay?"

"Thank you Gibbs." She nodded while he and Tony both walked to the front door.

"Same goes for you alright? Just call okay?"

"I will, cheers boss." He replied before receiving a pat on the back before his mentor left.


	13. Chapter 13

It was Thursday before the couple got a whole day to themselves now that everyone had ascertained that Ziva was 'still alive', Abby, and 'on the mend', Ducky. Thursday was also the day that Ziva was starting to make progress. It was a small but important step and one that she was most grateful of after a week in the hospital and being home for five days: she could finally get into the bathtub by herself without nearly splitting her stitches. Not that Tony would leave her alone for the process.

"I am fine Tony I promise." Ziva smiled as she lifted her second foot into the bath and, with both hands holding the sides of the tub, gently lowered herself into the warm lavender scented water.

"I know, I just want to be here in case. I'm letting you do it by yourself; I'm just here to help if you need it." Tony had heeded Gibbs' advice and left Ziva to do as much as she was able.

"I love how much you care." She murmured, sliding her head back into the water. He leant over her and kissed her lips slowly before standing.

"Of course I care, I'm married to you. I kinda have to care; it's in the job description." He chuckled. "Are you going to be alright if I go phone the hospital or do you want me to wait until you're out?"

"No, it is okay. I phoned this morning."

"You were still asleep when I woke up." Tony asked confused, he was sure she had been asleep when he had got up at half nine that morning.

"Yes, but my body is used to being up at five for my morning run. Since I cannot do that I decided to phone the hospital before going back to sleep." Tony smiled at his wife.

"I love you." He kissed her again.

"I love you too." She murmured against him. After one more kiss, Tony left the bathroom to phone and check on his son.

"Okay, thank you. No, no I understand. Not everyday can be a good day can it? Okay, talk to you soon. Goodbye." Tony rounded off his conversation and sighed, holding the bridge of his nose with his free hand as he replaced the house phone back into its cradle. "You can't creep up on me anymore Zi." He told her without turning round. Ziva stopped leaning on the kitchen door frame, walked up behind him and wound her arms around him from behind.

"I was not trying to." She leant up and kissed the side of his neck. "I did not want to interrupt. He is not doing well yes?" He couldn't fail to notice the slight quiver in her voice.

"He'll be fine Zi he's just getting used to having to breathe all the time that's all." He turned to face her. "You aren't still blaming yourself for this are you?" She shook her head. "Zi?"

"I am trying not to. I know that it is not my fault but it still worries me that it is because of his early birth that he is not well." He embraced her.

"He'll be fine." He repeated, not entirely sure who he was trying to convince. "He'll be home in our arms soon." He sighed and kissed her damp hair. "I promise."


	14. Chapter 14

Two weeks after his traumatic birth, Oscar's breathing still wasn't good. Ziva sat beside his incubator softly singing Hebrew lullabies while Tony held his son's hand. Abby and McGee stood outside the glass partition between the ward and the nursery; Abby had phoned Ziva that morning asking her if it would be alright if she and McGee came with them. Silent tears were making tracks down both Abby and Ziva's faces as they watched the baby's chest rise and fall rapidly. Tony's gaze left his son as he watched Ziva gently sob through her murmured lullaby. This was immeasurably hard for both of them, but he knew that in someway she still blamed herself. He just let her process, that's what she needed.

"Excuse me sir." A nurse awkwardly tried to work around them in order to check his vitals. Tony stopped staring at mother and child and stood so she could work.

"I'll, I'll be right back Zi." He muttered but he knew it was mostly pointless, she wasn't present; the only thing in her world right now was their tiny baby. Tony manoeuvred through the nursery, trying not to disturb the other parents until he made it to the door.

"Hey guys." Tony greeted resignedly. "How are you?"

"Shouldn't we be asking you that?" McGee replied humourlessly. "How is he?"

"No change." He shrugged. "He's stable and he's functioning but his breathing still isn't as good as they'd like it to be." He ran a hand down his face and blew a breath through his clenched teeth.

"How's Ziva doing?" Abby asked timidly, removing mascara lines from her cheeks with the back of her hand. McGee took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"She's…aw jeeze you wanna know the truth? I have no idea." He sighed, leaning his forehead against the glass momentarily before turning round and facing out into the corridor. "She won't speak about it, about him I mean. Just between us, I think she doesn't want to get too attached in case we loose him." Abby took Tony's hand in her free one.

"He's in our prayers Tony, you all are." Tony smiled weakly at the floor.

"Thanks Abs."

"Have you heard about what Gibbs' new project is?"

"No, what is it?" Tony asked without looking up. Abby looked to McGee who smiled at her encouragingly.

"He's building a rocking chair, with Oscar's name on it." Tony looked up at his friends with tears in his eyes. "He says that he wanted to do something special for his first grandchild." Abby's voice broke slightly with emotion as the first tear fell from Tony's tired eyes. McGee let go of Abby's hand and embraced his best friend.

"It'll be okay man. Let's be fair here, that baby is a product of an ex-Mossad ninja assassin and the one person I know that can bounce back from anything. He's got the best chance in the world. He'll be fine." He chuckled half heartedly while Tony gripped his shirt as he tried desperately to hold it together.

"I need to be strong for her." He whispered, unable to put any volume behind the statement.

"Tony, she's got me, Tim, Gibbs _and_ Ducky. She's even got Vance and Jackie if she needs them. You can turn over the whole 'being strong for her' duty to _any_ one of us _any_ time. You're allowed to fall apart too." With that Tony sobbed and gripped McGee tighter. "Take him to the cafeteria for a bit, get some coffee in him. I'll stay with her." Abby told McGee softly. They kissed before McGee practically dragged the poor man away from the NICU.

Ziva exited the room just under an hour later and stood beside Abby, her eyes never leaving Oscar's incubator.

"Where is Tony?" She asked monotonously.

"With McGee in the café. He needed some time." Abby replied softly. Ziva nodded.

"He told you that I have been ignoring him yes?"

"No. He told us that you won't talk about Oscar at home."

"I…I am afraid to." Ziva admitted slowly. Abby sighed and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I know. But he'll be alright." Ziva turned to face her.

"Abby, I was wondering, I know it is not the best time to ask but, we would like to ask you and McGee to be Oscar's godparents." Abby beamed and embraced Ziva as tightly as she could without hurting her. "Shall I take that as a yes?"

"I would be honoured Ziva, as will Timmy."

"Thank you Abby."

Meanwhile downstairs Tony was nursing a cup of coffee while McGee wrote notes into his ever present notepad.

"This had better not end up in your next book Probie. If I find out Tommy and Lisa have a baby in the hospital I will not be impressed." He said without looking up from his Styrofoam cup. McGee chuckled and put his pen down.

"I wouldn't do that Tony. Besides, Tommy and Lisa aren't even together properly yet let alone pregnant." Tony smiled into his coffee.

"Hey Tim, me and Zi were wondering, we want you and Abs to be Oscar's godparents." McGee split into a huge smile.

"We'd be honoured Tony. What about Gibbs though?" Tony put his cup back down.

"We're gonna ask if he'd be okay with Oscar calling him granddad. I know it might be hard for him; Zi's only a couple of years older than Kelly would be if…y'know. So it's up to him, but we've always thought of him as a father figure so it's only right." The two guys smiled as they sat there in hospital cafeteria, while the girls stood upstairs all sharing one thought: we need to stop having these moments in hospitals.


	15. Chapter 15

Gibbs was slowly working the sand paper across the arm of the chair, with the grain of course; when he heard the front door open and close upstairs, someone stand in the vestibule for at least thirty seconds before they slowly, tentatively, walked towards the basement stairs. Gibbs watched as two feet appeared at the top of the stairs and then stopped again.

"Alright to come down boss?" His senior field agent asked, he'd been crying again.

"You never need to ask Tony, you know that." He heard him sigh before he came down into the basement and sat on the bottom stair. "What's up?" Tony rubbed his face slowly while retracting a carefully folded piece of paper from the breast pocket of his shirt. He motioned at Gibbs to take it from him. "What's this?" He asked, taking the paper while Tony's arm dropped limply at his side.

"Open it." Gibbs eyed the younger man curiously before opening the paper in his hand and staring at the picture he had unfolded. "The latest picture of Oscar. We, well no I, thought you'd like a copy. Zi doesn't really think anything these days. She spends all the time she's not at the hospital "nesting" and crying, or cooking and crying, or expressing and freezing milk and crying. Mostly she just sits in the nursery and…"

"Cries, by any chance?" Gibbs cut him off. Tony nodded and rubbed his weary eyes. "Ziver has always needed control. You knew that when you married her and when you decided to have children together. Oscar was born early. His breathing is struggling as a result. Both things are beyond her control, _anyone's_ control but most importantly, Ziver's. She can't cope with that feeling of helplessness every parent experiences whenever something happens with their child that they can't fix. You need to be patient, give her time." He took his hand and pulled him off the stairs. "Now." He picked up the rocking chair off the work bench and sat it on the floor beside it. "I want you to try this out, it needs to support you both and you're heavier than Ziver." Tony slowly, meticulously, stroked the gentle sweeping curve of the arm, the soft curve of the back and the spiral of the spindles in the back plate. He then walked around it and traced the outline of his son's name lovingly pencilled onto the back. "I didn't want to paint it until I knew that it was strong enough to support you. Oh and I didn't know if he had a middle name or not or if you wanted me to put it on the back." Tony looked up at his mentor in shock.

"Abby didn't tell you his full name?" Gibbs shook his head. "I'm so sorry Gibbs, two weeks after the event and you just know him as Oscar? Jeeze now that is an oversight." Tony sat down slowly in the chair and once he was certain that it could support his full weight, he was pretty sure anyway due to an undying trust in the creator, he got comfortable and pushed himself with his foot to start the rocking motion. "His name is Oscar Jethro DiNozzo David." A smile found its way onto the older agent's face and into his eyes. "He's named after a very good friend of ours, the very best friend either of us could wish for. He's basically a father to both of us and we couldn't hope for anyone better. Which is why, Gibbs, we wanted to ask you to be his grandfather. Don't answer now, we know it might be hard because obviously, well, Zi is thirty this birthday and that means that she's…" He trailed off, knowing Gibbs knew what that meant and not sure he'd appreciate him bringing it up. "So it's totally up to you, but you are a father figure to both of his parents and neither of his actual grandfathers are really up to the job. You were the obvious candidate."

"Do you want 'Oscar Jethro' or just 'Oscar' on the back?" Gibbs asked, he was still thinking about the question he had to answer.

"Oscar, I think. Yeah just Oscar, Oscar Jethro is a bit long for the layout of the chair; which by the way is beautiful." Tony couldn't help but be a little disappointed at the lack of an answer but understood that it was quite an emotional thing to ask. "I'd better be getting back; I've left Zi asleep at home." He explained as he got up and started to climb the stairs.

"Tony?"

"Yeah boss?"

"You're welcome anytime. But, uh, maybe next time your should wear shoes." Gibbs laughed as Tony looked down and realised that while he had remembered to put a shirt and some jeans over the boxers he'd worn to bed, he'd forgotten to put on any shoes. "Did you drive here without them?"

"I guess I did. Sorry boss. Umm, I'm going to leave before I embarrass myself further. Beautiful chair Gibbs thank you." With that the agent hurried up the stairs and out to his car, trying to work out how he got all the way there without realising he had forgotten his shoes. Meanwhile, Gibbs sat down in the rocking chair he'd made and came to a decision.

"What d'ya think of that Kel? I'm a grandpa."


	16. Chapter 16

Tony turned the key slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible as he opened the front door. He stepped into the apartment and was about to make his way back to bed when he noticed something out the corner of his eye: his shoes had miraculously made their way onto the coffee table in the lounge. Tony walked over to them and, seeing the piece of paper they were resting on, sat on the couch to read it. Lifting the shoes off, he noticed that written in Ziva's neater than neat calligraphy was a small note: 'next time you leave in the middle of the night to cry in private, at least take your shoes. Better yet, just wake me. I love you, Z.' Tony chuckled to himself before hearing the bedroom door open with a slight creak.

"I didn't even realise until I started to leave Gibbs'." He smiled, without turning round. "Did you hear me leave? Did I wake you?" He asked, leaning over the back of the couch to watch as his very tired wife shuffled towards him, dressed only in his old Ohio State T-shirt. "I'm sorry sweetheart." He took her hand as she neared him and encouraged her gently to sit in his lap. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"You did not wake me Tony. I was just as a awake as you were." She replied sleepily, leaning her head on his shoulder. Tony pulled the note in front of his face again and read it aloud.

"'Next time you leave in the middle of the night to cry in private, at least take your shoes. Better yet, just wake me…' How long was I gone before you got up to investigate?"

"About twenty minutes." She shrugged. "After establishing you were not here, I guessed you had either gone to cry in the car or gone to Gibbs." Tony chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You know me too well, you know." She rolled her eyes up to meet his. "I did both."

"May I ask why you find the need to hide from me when you cry?"

"I'm not hiding, Zi."

"Crying in your car rather than in front of your wife is hiding Tony." She felt him sigh.

"I…" He faltered. "Okay, fine. I was hiding."

"Do you not trust me enough to be vulnerable in front of me?"

"Zi, it isn't that I don't trust you. It's just…"

"Just…?"

"I know how hard this is for you: having Oscar early and in such a traumatic way; not having him here. I know how hard this all is for you and…and I guess I don't want to make it harder by falling apart in front of you." Tony gently stroked her cheek with the hand supporting her. "I don't want to make this any harder for you. You need me to be strong."

"I need you to be my husband. Of course it is nice that you are my pillar of strength but I am not as selfish as to pretend that Oscar's birth and current condition only affect me. You think I do not know that you cry in the shower?" Tony tensed beneath her. "I married you, because, among other things, you were always there for me. You were always open with me and honest. You never hid your emotions from me: the world, yes, me, never. I want that man back." She closed her eyes, trying to hold the tears in them back.

"I'm sorry Ziva." He whispered as his resistance broke and, embracing her tightly to his chest, tears started to trickle down his cheeks. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

"Loosing him. Us drifting apart. Loosing you-you have no idea how scary it is to see your eyes roll into the back of your head and I've seen it twice now."

"I will not allow us to drift apart, my love, the same goes for loosing me. Do you really think me so heartless as to leave you?" He chuckled gently.

"No."

"As for Oscar: he is strong. He has the whole of his family, our family, supporting him and praying for him. He will make it through this and a few years time, we will look back on this time and appreciate him even more. He will come home and we shall be a family." Tony leant into her and kissed her hard, letting all his emotions hit her at once. By the time oxygen became a priority and he pulled away, they were both in tears.

"Can we go to bed?" Tony asked in a small voice after several moments of silence. She nodded and, after slowly getting up, took his hand.

"Yes, I think we both need to sleep now."

"Promise me something."

"Anything."

"Don't ever think you can't tell me something. I want to know everything about you Ziva. I never want you to feel as though you can't tell me something."

"So long as you promise the same thing." He smiled and crossed his chest with his index finger, before linking their little fingers.

"I promise."

"As do I." That night they went to bed, both feeling a lot lighter.


	17. Chapter 17

"Support his head Tony." Ziva murmured gently, stroking Oscar's soft, dark hair with a single finger. Tony smiled at his wife's concern, knowing that she hadn't actually meant to imply that he wouldn't, as he gently held his son in his arms for the first time. Gibbs snapped the picture as Tony had his first cuddle with his baby while Ziva watched on with pride, and a few tears that she'd deny later, sparkling in her eyes.

"Hello little man." Tony choked as a small tear hit the baby in the head, startling him. "Sorry Osc, jeeze first time I've done it and I'm already doing it wrong huh? I'm your daddy, I'm a little bit useless but you're my little man and me and your mummy, love you so much." Tony kissed his forehead before slowly, carefully, passing the baby to Ziva who nestled him straight into her chest. "See, she's the expert at this." Tony chuckled stroking the bridge of his tiny nose. Gibbs couldn't stop smiling as he watched on, trying to ignore the feeling of intrusion that sat in the back of his mind, as he took more pictures.

"As you can see, little Oscar has come on in leaps and bounds in the last few weeks. His breathing is not quite at a point where we would be happy to discharge him but he's really coming along now. I bet you're just glad to finally be having a cuddle with him?" Neither Tony nor Ziva acknowledged her as they stared transfixed, on the now very much awake Oscar as he observed his parents through Tony's eyes.

"I don't think you're gonna get a word outta them for a while." Gibbs chuckled. "They're completely besotted." The nurse smiled at him.

"You must be proud of them, first grandchild?" Gibbs smiled widely.

"Yeah. He's the first; don't think he'll be the last though." The nurse smiled once more before leaving the family to it. Ziva looked up from the baby long enough to catch Gibbs' eye.

"Would you like to hold him Gibbs?"  
>"Umm, no, you're alright."<p>

"Don't worry Gibbs. You won't drop him." Tony chuckled, taking the baby from Ziva and placing him in Gibbs' arms, leaving the older man no choice. "Oscar, meet your Grandpa Gibbs, Grandpa Gibbs, meet Oscar." Ziva laughed, knowing full well that Tony would have been head-slapped if Oscar hadn't been occupying his grandfather's hands.

"Hey Oscar." Gibbs whispered to the baby who started wide-eyed up at him. "Now, when you get home you and I need to have a chat about you sleeping at night. I can't have you keeping my agents up all night so they can't concentrate at work. Okay?" Oscar blinked and Gibbs chose to interpret that as him understanding. "Good lad." He gently rocked the baby as he yawned. "Hey, just between you and me, I'm proud to call you my grandson Oscar. And I'm proud of your parents, always have been." He put some volume behind his voice again before addressing his agents. "I think he's in need of a nap, maybe we should let him sleep huh?" Ziva took him from Gibbs and kissed his cheek before handing him to Tony.

"Good night little man. Sleep well." He kissed his son's forehead gently before putting him back into his hospital crib; he'd been moved from his incubator earlier in the week. "Just think Zi." He started, holding his wife close as they both watched their son slowly drift off. "He should be home in two weeks and, since you're nearly better, we will be a proper family."

Tony and Ziva sat on the couch several hours later, clicking through the photos that, with Abby's help, Gibbs had emailed to them.

"Look at him." Ziva sighed drawing Tony's attention to the picture on the screen of Gibbs and Oscar's first cuddle.

"Look how happy he is." Tony murmured gently.

"We did a good thing there Tony. I think Oscar's good for Gibbs."

"I think Gibbs'll be good for Oscar too."

"Oh, without a doubt." Ziva rubbed her lower stomach gently.

"You alright?" Tony asked concernedly.

"Yeah, it is just a bit tender that is all. It is to be expected no?"

"Hey Zi can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course, what is it you want to discuss?" Tony took a deep, slow breath.

"Before we had Oscar, while you were pregnant, we discussed having more children. We both said, ideal world, we'd have one of each." He paused and scanned her face, which for the first time in a while was unreadable even for him. "I want you to know that, while that's still the ideal world there is absolutely no way that I'm gonna let you get pregnant again."

"But, Tony, you always wanted the two point four children thing…"

"No, I won't risk your life like that Zi." He took her hand. "You mean too much to me."

"This does not seem like a conversation Tony, this seems more like you telling me a decision you have made."

"Okay, do you want more children?" Tony asked eyebrows raised, pretty certain her answer would be no.

"Yes." She answered too quietly to hear.

"What?"

"Nothing. Do not worry." She got up and walked into their kitchen, starting to make them both drinks before he'd caught up with her.

"Ziva? Tell me what you said." She sighed and stopped, leaning against the sink, her back to him. "Ziva?"

"I said yes." She replied softly, not looking at him. "Before you fly off the handrail please just listen to me." She pushed herself off the counter and turned to face him but she didn't make eye contact just yet. "I am aware how bad it is for my health. I know what I went through last time. I know that you will never allow me to get pregnant ever again because you are scared of loosing me. But I am the middle child: I had an older brother and a younger sister and, no my childhood wasn't ideal, but the times where we were left to play together were the happiest of my life. I do not want Oscar to grow up on his own. Now I am more than aware that Abby and McGee are more than likely to have at least a child so he will be able to play with his cousins but Tony, think back, was being an only child really any fun at all?" She caught his gaze and held it.

"Handle." She shook her head.

"What?"

"'Before you fly off the handrail' the phrase is 'handle' or 'the rails', not 'handrail'." Tony started walking out of the kitchen but stopped before he was fully out the door. "And no." She looked after him quizzically as he continued walking. "It wasn't any fun at all."


	18. Chapter 18

Tony woke up and found Ziva's side of the bed empty. He opened his eyes fully before sitting up and searching the room.

"Nursery." He determined to himself before shrugging away the sleep from his body and getting dressed for his first day back at work. Sure enough, when he was ready twenty minutes later, he found her curled up in the nursery, in the rocking chair Gibbs had delivered the week before, as he had every morning that week.

"Ziva?" He whispered softly stroking her shoulder and upper arm. "I'll see you tonight sweetheart." He kissed her forehead while she murmured gently before her eyes fluttered open. "Hey."

"Hi. What time is it?" She asked drowsily, sitting up properly and stretching her arms above her.

"Just gone seven. I'm gonna get going, I can't be late on my first day back." She looked at the watch on her wrist. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." She yawned. "It's Oscar's due date today."

"I know. If you get any news, phone me okay?" She nodded sleepily. "Good girl. I'll see you tonight." He kissed her forehead, stroking her cheek with his thumb, before she pulled him in for a kiss. "Zi, I've really got to go." He chuckled, breaking off the kiss and kissing the tip of her nose. "I'll call you in my lunch." He picked up his backpack from the doorway before turning back to her. "Have a good day darling."

"You too." She called back before going back to bed for a couple more hours sleep.

The elevator rang out as Tony stepped out for the first time since the day before his bachelor weekend. After three weeks off for the honeymoon that never happened and five weeks paternity leave, it was almost good to be back.

"Hey Tony." McGee called from his desk. "You're early?"

"So are you McPunctual. What's with that?" McGee sighed and put down the pen he was holding. Tony sat down. "It's Abby."

"Oh okay, that's a real conversation, we're gonna have a serious conversation, okay. I can do that." He laughed somewhat nervously before reining it in and adopting a serious tone. "What about Abby?"

"She's been really off with me lately. She snaps at the littlest thing and nothing I do is right. I brought up marriage the other day and she very nearly took my head off with the kitchen knife." Tony smiled at the image. "I just don't know what to do with her."

"Just a thought but, are you always safe?" McGee looked at him questioningly. "Y'know, in the coffin?" He couldn't resist the little snipe. McGee's mouth opened and shut like a goldfish for several seconds while he blushed. "Oh come on McModest, we're both adults here, and I have a baby. We both know neither is virginal. So, are you two always safe?"

"Yes. Umm." He paused and started typing mid-air with one hand. "Yes. Yes. Always." Tony smiled.

"I only ask because Zi was like that for the first three months. Nothing I did was ever right even if I followed her instructions to the letter." Tony leant forward on his knees, closing some of the gap between them. "Just between you and me, I think little McAbbys are the cutest idea since Oscar." McGee smiled.

"We want children, one day, not yet though. I'm not sure she wants to marry me though."

"She's never really been into the whole marriage thing though has she? I mean didn't she say a few years back that she'd never get married?"

"Yeah, but I thought she was just, y'know, saying it." Tony smiled once again before Gibbs breezed through the bull pen.

"Hey Tony?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Are you still DiNozzo or DiNozzo-David?"

"DiNozzo-David Boss why?"

"Well now I can't refer to you and Ziva as your last names, not if they're the same."

"You could just still call us them, we wouldn't mind." He smiled.

"Okay, DiNozzo, McGee, gear up, dead marine in Shenandoah Park." Both men grabbed their gear and followed Gibbs into the elevator. "How's Ziva?" He asked as the doors closed.

"Yeah boss, she's good." He smiled.

Ziva's cell rang beside her.

"DiNozzo-David." She informed the caller.

"You have no idea the level of pride I feel when I hear you say that Zi."

"Tony." She smiled. "How has your day been so far?"

"Busy." Tony replied, biting into his sandwich. "What have you been up to?"

"I have been waiting to hear back from the hospital, they said they would phone this afternoon with an update into his condition."

"And what have you been doing while waiting?" Tony smiled.

"I went back to sleep until nine after you left, then phoned the hospital, had a bath, and have since been watching movies awaiting the two phone calls I have been expecting."

"Well, here's one of them." The pair chuckled.

"What is going on there? Anything I should envy?"

"Ha, no. We've had two unrelated murders since half seven this morning, Abby is swimming in evidence, Gibbs is hard-lining coffee and me and McGee are just trying to keep up. Oh and he and Abs are having a spot of trouble."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, she keeps snapping at him apparently and nearly took his head off with a kitchen knife when he mentioned marriage."

"Is she pregnant?" Tony laughed. "Did I say something funny?"

"No, it's just that that was my first question too. Apparently she can't be. I didn't tell him that you were on the pill when Oscar was conceived." Ziva chuckled at the memory.

"Well, be sure to tell her that if she needs to talk, I am here for her."

"I will."

"DiNozzo, Abby's got something." Gibbs' voice filtered down the line and both half's of the conversation sighed.

"Gotta go baby."

"I heard."

"I love you; I'll try not to be late."

"I love you too. Text me when you leave, I'll have dinner on the table."

"You're too good to me." He groaned. "Okay, see you tonight."

"Be safe." Ziva hung up and re-started her movie while Tony put his phone back in his pocket and ran down to the lab to see what Abby had.


	19. Chapter 19

Author's Note-Wow, haven't written one of these for a while, okay. Thank you for all your continued support. In this chapter, seeing as they haven't been named in the show as of yet, I've named Luca's wife and daughter as Marie and Ella respectively. Okay? Cool. Enjoy.

* * *

><p>The three boys stepped off the elevator and immediately were all on edge, not only was there no music playing, but Abby was nowhere to be seen.<p>

"Abs?" Gibbs called out, being the first to enter the lab.

"Abby?" McGee followed him in, who in turn was followed by Tony. Abby slowly appeared, paler than usual, from her inner office, both of her hands clasped in front of her.

"Hey." Abby greeted quietly and McGee was immediately at her side.

"Sweetheart what's wrong?" She shook her head gently.

"Umm, I guess you want the fingerprint results huh?" She asked, moving slowly to her computer. "They're a match; the finger prints on the weapon match the suspect. So, you three can go do your bit now." She wouldn't meet anyone's eye. "Nice to see you back Tony, how's Ziva?"

"She's good Abs, how are you?" He asked gently. Her eye line flitted between the door and McGee.

"Hey, umm, can me and Timmy have a minute?" Both Gibbs and Tony nodded and exited the lab, Gibbs closing the door behind them.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Abby very slowly forced her eyes to meet his. His heart broke when he found tears in them. "Abby? Darling what's the matter? Whatever it is, we can get through it. I promise." He smiled but it quickly faded when she closed her eyes, misplacing a couple of tears. "Baby, you're scaring me."

"Do you love me?" She whispered dropping her head to face the floor.

"With all my heart, you know that." He gently put a finger under her jaw, making her look at him. "Baby?" She took one of his hands and placed into it what she had been guarding so closely. He looked down and blanched. "You…you're…" He stammered.

"I'm pregnant Timmy." She chocked. "You're gonna be a father." McGee embraced her with all his strength and Abby giggled in his arms. "You're happy?"

"Happy? Abs we're going to have a baby. I'm going to be a daddy." He chocked emotionally staring at the pregnancy test in his hand. "When did you find out?"

"This morning, just after I got in. I phoned Luca last night and spoke to Marie and told her how I was feeling and she told me to take a test because that's how she felt with Ella, so I did." She babbled until McGee silenced her with a kiss.

"When are you gonna tell the guys?" She smiled.

"Gibbs?" The door opened and both Gibbs and Tony walked back into the room.

"Yeah?" Abby and McGee both smiled happily.

"You're gonna be a grandpa, again." Gibbs smiled and embraced her gently, kissing the side of her head while Tony hugged McGee.

"Congratulations Tim, you're gonna be a daddy." The two men exchanged a knowing smile before Tony and Gibbs swapped partners. Before Tony could congratulate Abby, his phone vibrated in his pocket. He took it out and looked from the caller ID to Gibbs. "It's Ziva."

"Go, take it."

"Thanks." He muttered answering the phone."Hey what's up?"

"Tony, I need you to get home, right now." She sounded apprehensive and it put him on edge.

"Are you okay? What's wrong? Is it Oscar?"

"I've just got off the phone with the hospital." She chuckled in disbelief.

"Zi, what did they say?"

"We can go pick him up." Tony gasped. "He's coming home Tony. He's coming home."


	20. Chapter 20

Author's Note-Sorry for the delay, I really struggled with writing this chapter, which is also why it's so short. They will get longer again soon I promise. xx

* * *

><p>"I'm on my way." Tony's hands shook as he hung up the phone and turned to face the now very confused group. "Right. Umm, okay. Ha-ha. I've gottta go. I love you Abs, congratulations both of you. Umm, yeah, okay. Right, going." Tony babbled nervously before turning to exit the lab with Gibbs quick on his heels.<p>

"What is it? What's happened?"

"Umm, Zi's just got off the phone with the hospital." Gibbs braced himself for bad news. "No, no, Gibbs it's good news. So good. He's coming home. The hospital said we can go pick him up right now." Gibbs put both his hands on the younger man's shoulders. "I'll take it as my lunch: I'll be back as soon…"

"Don't be ridiculous. Take the day. I'll clear it." Tony smiled.

"Thank you Boss."

"Not at all, now, go bring my grandson home." Tony smiled broadly before stepping into the elevator and starting the journey to his future.

"Zi?" He asked, opening the front door and dropping off his stuff. "Ziva?"

"Nursery." She called, she'd been crying. Tony was by her side as quickly as his legs would carry him.

"Ziva what's wrong?" He asked tenderly, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind and kissing the side of her neck. She smiled.

"He is going to come home. We will be a proper family." She tilted her head and kissed him slowly, lovingly.

"Come on you crazy thing, let's go collect our son."

Just over an hour later, Tony opened the front door once again, this time to allow his beautiful, tearful, wife and his sleeping son into their apartment. Ziva worked swiftly and carefully, placing the car seat he had travelled in on the coffee table and expertly extracting him from it. She then, while Tony watched and followed in awe, cradled him into the nursery and sat with him in the rocking chair.

"He is perfect." She murmured, running a feather-light finger across his features. "How did we make something so perfect?" Tony smiled on at the scene while he took the pictures that he knew the team would want to see on his cell.

"Simple." He waited for her to look up at him before snapping another picture of that happy contented smile that had so rarely graced her lips lately. "He has you as a mother. He was always going to be perfect." He joined her and knelt beside the rocking chair before snapping one more photo. "Do you think we should put him in his bed now?"

"I cannot stop touching him." She giggled, tracing his palm gently. "I still cannot believe he is actually here." Tony kissed both of their foreheads.

"He is baby. He is here with us and he's now stuck with us." He chuckled. "But I think we should let him sleep. It must have been a tiring day for him too." Ziva nodded and carefully placed Oscar in his daddy's arms before lowering the railing on his crib. "There little man, I bet that's comfier than that plastic hospital rubbish huh?" He asked, softly placing him in his bed for the first time. "I love you Oscar." Ziva kissed his cheek before securing the rail back in place and taking her husband's hand while he took more photographic evidence that he was actually there.

"Night night little one. We love you so very much." Ziva whispered before allowing Tony to drag her from the room.


	21. Chapter 21

"Ziva?" Tony whispered, entering the room. "He still asleep?" He asked nodding towards the silent crib; Oscar hadn't made a sound since they came home. She nodded, not taking her eyes off his sleeping form. "You okay baby?" He walked over to the rocking chair, which she had moved next to the crib, and placed a hand on her shoulder and a mug in her hands. "Tea." He explained, becoming mesmerised by his son.

"He is just…so tiny." She gasped before taking a sip. "Are you needed back at work?"

"No, I offered to take it as my lunch, but Gibbs told me to take the day. I'm gonna phone him in a bit actually, talk about spending some time with you both." Ziva's hand slipped up to cover his on her shoulder. "I mean, unless you wanna spend time on your own with him?"

"We are a family, Tony; I want to spend every minute with _both_ of my boys." She smiled at the baby as he wriggled in his sleep. "We made something truly perfect." Tony chuckled causing Ziva to look at him with a smile. "What?"

"You are completely infatuated aren't you?"

"Is that bad?" She smiled.

"Not at all, it's a good look for you." They both smiled broadly. "Hello little man." Ziva's eyes snapped to where Tony was looking; Oscar's now very much awake face. "You wanna get up?" He leant into the crib and picked up his son, gently cradling him in his arms, while Ziva looked on approvingly. "I think what we'll do little man is first get you changed, then let mummy feed ya, she's the best at that bit." Ziva chuckled, stroking Oscar's face with one finger. "And then, hmmm, how about we watch a movie huh? Start you early I think." Oscar stared up at his father with big green eyes before batting his long Ziva-ish eyelashes.

"Do you want me to change him?" She asked as she got up to join her husband. Tony shook his head, mesmerised by Oscar's eyes gazing up at him.

"No, I'm okay, I'll do it." Ziva look at them both in awe, before pushing the rocking chair out of the way while Tony laid the baby on his changing table.

"Are you sure?" She asked, passing him a fresh diaper.

"Yes. I refuse to leave all this to you. Besides, I promise I've got better since the first time I did it." Ziva laughed. He grinned at the baby while he, rather expertly, changed him quickly and without a fuss. "See?" He re-did all of the poppers on the legs of his sleeper suite before passing him to his mother. "Now that he's all nice and changed I think it's time for mummy to feed ya don't you think Osc?" Ziva smiled before sitting back into the rocking chair and started to nurse their greedy son. "Does it hurt?" Tony asked after watching interestedly for a few minutes, stroking his son's head.

"The first couple of times I expressed milk it did, but not now. It is the most natural thing in the world, my dear." Tony drew her attention away from their son long enough to kiss her.

"I'm gonna go phone Gibbs, bring him up to speed and such. You okay if I do that?" She nodded distractedly. "Okay." He laughed. "I'll be back."

"Gibbs."

"Hey, Boss." Tony smiled, flicking through the pictures he had downloaded on to the computer.

"Hey, how is everything?"

"Everything is…amazing. Oscar slept from the moment he was in the car right through to about ten minutes ago and he didn't cry when he woke up. I then changed him." He could almost hear the shocked expression Gibbs was giving him. "No really, I properly sucked the first time but I've…I've been practising and I can do it now. Ziva's currently nursing him."

"How is she?"

"Oh Boss you should see her. She's absolutely fascinated by everything he does it's really rather sweet." Gibbs smiled. "How's Abby?"

"Yeah, she's good. Getting used to the fact she can't have Caf-Pow! for nine months." Tony laughed. "But now she knows McGee's happy she can't stop smiling."

"I haven't told Zi, I thought maybe Abs wanted to herself. Umm, boss can I ask for a favour?"

"You want more time off?" Tony let out the breath he was holding, it still astonished him how his boss could do that.

"Yeah. I mean, Osc has only just got home and I don't feel good leaving Zi to do it all by herself."

"How long?"

"Couple of weeks? I have the comp time I just need…"

"Me to approve it and get Vance to sign off on it."

"Yeah." There was a moment of silence and Tony was just about to speak again when Gibbs beat him to it.

"I'll bring the necessary forms to you when I come to visit my grandson, which you should arrange soon, Abby hasn't stopped asking when she can see him since you left." Tony chuckled.

"Okay, umm, I'll talk to Zi and we'll arrange something. Thank you boss."

"Nah, just go enjoy your son, Tony." Gibbs ended the call and Tony found his favourite picture just as Zi walked out of the room, holding the baby.

"Hey baby, everything go okay?" He asked, taking him as she sat beside him.

"Uh huh. Oh, look." She smiled wistfully at the picture that was now his desktop. "Look how perfect he looks." Tony chuckled and tucked Oscar into one arm and fitted the other securely around Ziva's waist as she snuggled against him.

"That's our family Zi. Our perfect family." Pretty soon Oscar fell asleep, swiftly followed by his mother leaving only Tony to smile contentedly at the family portrait that graced his screen and his arms. In that moment, nothing could make him happier.


	22. Chapter 22

Author's Note-Hey, okay well I'm going to shamelessly plug this because I can: follow me on twitter (WhaleyShannon) to get regular(ish) updates on how the chapters are coming along and stuff. Okay enjoy and R&R please. xx

* * *

><p>When Ziva woke up the next morning, before dawn had even started to lighten the sky, Tony's side of the bed was empty. It took her a moment to put together the pieces and realise Tony's singing voice was floating through the open door. She followed the music down to the nursery before standing in the doorway, watching on silently as her husband rocked and sang their baby back to sleep.<p>

"I've told you before: you can't creep up on me anymore Zi. You're loosing your touch darling." He whispered, never once looking up from their now sleeping son for fear that the movement would wake him.

"And, as I said the last time, I was not trying to. When did he wake up?"

"Around zero three thirty-ish." He hummed softly when Oscar moved but he quickly settled again. Ziva entered the room slowly and sat beside the rocking chair on the window ledge.

"You have been here for more than two hours. You should have woken me." She admonished gently, stroking the baby's forehead with her fingertip.

"I was going to, but you just looked so peaceful, so I bottle fed him, I hope you don't mind." Ziva shook her head. "Good."

"I am surprised I did not wake to his crying." Tony chuckled slightly, trying not to jog him.

"He didn't cry. I woke up to go to the bathroom and decided to check on him. He was awake and needed changing and feeding so I did it. I was hoping to be back in bed before you woke up." Ziva took Oscar from his arms, kissed his forehead and placed him back in his crib tenderly.

"Apparently, Gibbs' talk paid off." He looked at her questioningly. "You do not remember? 'Now, when you get home you and I need to have a chat about you sleeping at night. I can't have you keeping my agents up all night so they can't concentrate at work'." Tony laughed at his wife's impression of their boss. "Obviously, Oscar took that to heart." Tony linked his arm around her, almost back to pre-baby, figure and held her close.

"I love you." She turned to him.

"Unexpected declarations of love your new thing?" He smiled at her and kissed the sensitive skin just below her ear, still marvelling in how the simplest of touches from him could make her breathing hitch.

"No, I just haven't said it yet today, that's all." She smiled before placing her hand on his cheek to kiss him fully.

"Then I love you too Tony." A quiet buzzing could be heard filtering through the apartment. "I should, umm..." Tony's hand had slipped across her hip just enough to make her stumble over her words. Tony smiled at his wife's reactions as she closed her eyes and sucked on her lower lip.

"Go answer that?" She nodded and opened her eyes sharply when he took his hand away. "Off you go then." The glare she aims him makes him chuckle as she exits the room. "Who on earth calls at quarter to six in the morning?" He asked Oscar, stroking his hand gently before settling in the rocking chair with the photo album and stack of pictures he had retrieved at the start of the second hour.

"Hello?" Ziva asked, after clearing her throat. It was far too early for formalities and she was almost certain it wouldn't be business related seeing as both half's of the relationship were now off work.

"Hey, did I wake you?" The caller asked quietly.

"No, no, I have been up for a little while. What are you doing up this early Abby? Overdo the caffeine intake again?" Ziva asked smiling.

"No, I can't drink caffeine at the moment didn't Tony tell you?"

"No, are you ill?" She could almost hear the smile on Abby's face.

"I'm pregnant Ziva." Ziva gasped. "You're gonna be an auntie."

"Oh my gosh, congratulations Abby. I bet McGee cannot stop smiling, wait you have told him yes?"

"Of course, he was the first to know, well second, well second to know for definite because I called Marie for advice so she kinda knew but not for definite." Ziva chuckled. "What?"

"The babbling is actually all you; it has nothing to do with all the sugar and caffeine you drink?"

"Nope all me." The two women laughed, Abby's decidedly more quietly than Ziva's.

"May I ask why it is you are whispering and why you are up before six?"

"I'm whispering because I'm sat in the ensuite and Timmy's still asleep and I've been up since four."

"Why?" Abby sighed.

"Morning sickness. It started with a queasy feeling last night and then about four this morning it started and I haven't had more than a ten minute break since then. I thought I'd ask some advise and seeing as Marie doesn't work I knew she wouldn't be awake and I kinda hoped you'd still be in your 'up at half four for a five o'clock run' routine." Ziva sat on her bed and crossed her legs.

"I am, mostly, but you know I would wake up for you yes? Both of us would, we are your family Abby; any time you need us we are there." She heard Abby choke back a sob. "Oh Abby, those hormones are horrendous are they not? All I did was cry and scream for the first few months. It was utterly stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Not at all Abs. Cry all you want." Ziva wished momentarily that McGee was awake so someone could hug her best friend for her. "What is it you need advice with?"

"Best way to get rid of morning sickness." Ziva smiled, remembering a similar conversation she and Ducky had had, and she actually _had_ woken _him_ up.

"Mint, mint worked for me. Just sucking one before I went to bed and as soon as I woke up tended to stop me being sick. It is not foolproof and it did not work _every _time but most of the time it did." Abby sighed.

"Thank you. This is the first time I've been sick and I do _not _want to experience it again." Ziva chuckled and swapped ears. "How's Oscar?"

"He is absolutely perfect Abby. He woke up at half three-ish this morning but did not cry; Tony only knew he was awake because he checked on him."

"How's Tony coping with being a dad?"

"He is a fabulous dad Abby, totally fabulous. I could not be more proud of him if I tried."

"Awww."

"I am serious, he is brilliant. He even, without being prompted, changed his diaper, I mean, can he get any more perfect." Ziva gushed and Abby smiled.

"Ziva, I've got to go, talk soon." She hung up quickly and Ziva grimaced, knowing exactly why she didn't wait for her goodbye. She put her phone down after texting Abby: 'Hope you are okay. Phone if you need to x' and walked back into the nursery.

"What are you up to?" She asked kneeling in front of him.

"I'm putting pictures of us, our wedding day and of Oscar into our photo album." He replied, not stopping to answer her. She took the pile of pictures beside him and started shifting through them. She was nearly at the bottom when she found one that she immediately glared at him for. "What?"

"You were going to put this one in our photo album?" She asked incredulously, turning the picture to face him.

"Umm, how did that get in there?" He asked overly innocently, making a grab for it as he blushed but she pulled it from his reach. "That was for my, private, album." He murmured.

"You have a private album, with pictures like this? Of me?" she asked slowly, he simply nodded. "Are they all like this?" She asked, a small smile forming on her face as he nodded again. "I see." She kissed his knee before getting to her feet and sauntering to the door. He hadn't moved by the time she looked back at the doorway. "Coming?" He was up and out of there before she had made it to their bedroom...


	23. Chapter 23

Author's Note-This chapter kicked my ass, hence the delay, sorry. The next two are basically written though so that should be quicker. Thanks for reading. R&R. xx

* * *

><p>"Hi." She smiled as she felt his hands snake around her hips as she walked through the door. He kicked it shut before remembering the sleeping baby and paused, when no sound came, his hands started to run up and down her ribcage atop her shirt. Ziva's head rolled into his shoulder as she arched into his touch, dropping the photo in the process.<p>

"Missed me by any chance?" He chuckled, his hands gently creeping under the hem of her top as she nodded. He gasped as his fingers made contact with her silky skin for the first time in weeks.

"You have missed me too yes?" She shuddered against his wandering hands while her own where automatically drawn to his shirt buttons behind her back.

"I don't know how you do that Zi." He marvelled as she popped his buttons one by one without turning round or faltering once. He kissed the side of her neck quickly before pulling her top over her head and turning her round. "I love you." He kissed her gently, lacing his hands around her back, momentarily forgetting that she was now only in the shorts she'd worn to bed the night before and that her naked chest was pushing against his as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders.

"I love you too." She murmured against him before pulling back gently, still within the circle of his arms and looking him up and down. "Make love to me Tony." She whispered sensually, running both of her hands down from his shoulders to the waistband of his sweats. He moaned gently before walking her backwards towards the bed. She sank to sit on it, pulling him down with her until he was knelt before her. Maintaining eye-contact at all times, Tony ran his hands from her ankles all the way up her legs until he could grip the sides of her lace panties inside her shorts. He slowly started to rub circles beneath them with the pads of his thumbs while Ziva fought desperately to keep her head from falling back. "Tony." His whispered name fell from her lips as the sensations became too much. He removed his hands momentarily in order to remove the last of her clothing before laying her back on the bed and lying beside her.

"I've missed this." He told her huskily, drawing tantalisingly soft circles across her abdomen. "I've missed being intimate with you." He leaned over to gently kiss her newest scar. He was being so gentle that Ziva honestly thought if he said much more she would burst into tears, not exactly the outcome she'd been expecting. Pretty soon, her time for over-analysis was over, when Tony kissed her with a passion she hadn't felt before, one of his hands gently massaging her breasts, effectively whiteout-ing her brain.

"Oh." She moaned softly, his wandering hands and insistent tongue as it tangled with hers, the only thing occupying her mind. He easily slipped out of his sweats and boxers without leaving her for any length of time, before ever so gently fitting his hand around her core. She broke the kiss, gasping for air as he softly manipulated her sensitive skin. "You know…" She swallowed hard, trying desperately, and failing, to keep her hips still as suddenly, despite there being ten languages to choose from, Ziva simply could not form sentences.

"What baby?" He asked, removing his hand only to slowly but firmly insert two of his fingers into her suffocating heat. The cry that tumbled from Ziva's lips as she closed her eyes was enough to make Tony groan. He slowly removed the length of his fingers until just the tips were inside her, before firmly, and excruciatingly slowly, pushing them back in, wiping all memory of where her sentence had been going from her memory. Silent cries fell from her lips as her hips met each thrust. "Come on baby. Let go." He urged, slowing down even more in that were at all possible before placing his thumb directly on her clit and pushing in firm, slow circles. Ziva cried out as she fell apart in his hands.

Tony groaned as he felt her tighten tenfold around his fingers and waited until she had nearly come down before removing them slowly, causing a breathy moan to escape her. He kissed her cheek lovingly, stroking firm lines up and down her abdomen waiting for her to stop trembling.

"Better?" He asked playfully once she seemed to calm down and her eyes fluttered open. She nodded and smiled at him dreamily.

"I love you." She murmured, leaning over and kissing him deeply before sitting on his thighs. She took hold of him, taking care to show him the same level of gentleness that he had shown her. He moaned softly at the skin to skin contact. She giggled and took his head into her mouth, smiling at his groan, before moving lower slowly, watching his head fall back as she did. After just a few moments, she released him with an audible pop and Tony's hands slid up her thighs and came to rest on her hips.

"Come here." He urged lovingly, gently lifting her by her hips into a kneeling position. She took the hint and they both sighed as they were joined for the first time since she started showing. "Oh." He moaned as he lifted her up before sliding her back down, careful to control her speed despite the urge that they both felt to speed up the whole situation. Ziva's eyes fluttered shut while she tried to concentrate on the ridiculously perfect feeling of his hardness filling her, overfilling her. Tony took advantage of his wife's preoccupation and flipped them, surging into her deeply before she could even begin to protest.

"Oh, Tony." She moaned loudly, her hands clutching his back, desperately trying to force him to pick up the pace even just a little. "Please. I…so close." She panted. Tony smiled down at his wife, pushing her sweat drenched curls off her forehead before kissing her gently.

"I love you Ziva." He murmured before giving in to what they have both been wanting from the start. In less than ten fast, powerful strokes, they both fell into oblivion with cries of pleasure.

Tony rolled off of her, before snuggling her into his chest and kissing her forehead.

"I've missed you." She chuckled and kissed his chest.

"I noticed." She started to lean up to kiss him when the sound of a crying baby filtered down from the nursery. Both partners sighed. "I shall get him, you should have a shower." She kissed him chastely before reaching for her silk dressing gown and leaving the room. He watched her leave while trying to catch his breath before getting up and picking up the long forgotten picture and staring at it.

"If I knew I'd get that reaction I'd have told her before." He thought aloud, slipping the picture of Ziva, knelt on his bed, dressed in a very skimpy 'Mrs. Clause' negligee, sucking a lollipop suggestively from Christmas just gone, into the top draw of his bedside cabinet. He'd put it away later.


	24. Chapter 24

By the time Tony was out of the shower, had got dressed and made his way to the nursery, Ziva was curled up in the rocking chair, with Oscar laying in her arms, both very much asleep. Tony silently took out his cell and snapped a picture of the two most important people in his life before crossing the room and gently relieving his wife of their baby.

"Come on." He whispered, cradling his son while walking to the lounge. "Let's let Ima sleep."

Ziva stretched over an hour later before gripping the arms of the chair in realisation.

"Tony?" She screamed, getting up frantically.

"Zi, Sweetheart?" Tony called worriedly rushing to her side. "What is it?"

"I must have fallen asleep, I did not mean to, and I woke up and the baby, I was holding him and now…" Tony chuckled and her gaze took on a strange combination of murderous, confused and terrified.

"You were asleep when I came in; I took Oscar so you could get comfy without worrying about him. He's fine. He's in his car-seat watching classics with his daddy." He'd barely finished the sentence before Ziva rushed out of the room. Once Tony had caught up with her, she was crouched before their son, visually checking him over, while he stared up at her. "He's okay Zi." He came up behind her and sat on the couch, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I promise." She visibly relaxed, taking a deep breath before leaning into his legs and sitting on the floor between them.

"I have never been so scared…" She tailed off as he squeezed her shoulders.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to frighten you. I just figured you may need the sleep and it's not that I don't, wholeheartedly, believe that you could hold our son while sleeping, because I do, but I thought it'd be easier to do it without doing so, so I thought I'd do some bonding." She took several deep breaths before pulling her robe tighter around herself and turning to face him. "What?" He asked slightly nervously, there was something in her eyes that he couldn't quite place.

"When you took Oscar..." She dropped her gaze. "You…I mean I did not fully register it but…"

"Zi?" He pressed gently. Her eyes flitted up quickly to meet his before staring back at her hands.

"You said 'Let us let Ima sleep'." Tony smiled awkwardly.

"I got it wrong didn't I? If I said something terrible I really am sorry." He paused when she shook her head.

"No, Tony, Ima means mother. You got it correct it is just…" She met his gaze just as his fingers stroked her cheek. "When did we decide he would call me Ima?"

"We didn't." He shrugged as she smiled softly. "I thought maybe you'd like him to know some Hebrew so I thought we'd start there. Was I wrong?"

"No, no. Thank you Tony." She closed her eyes trying to keep her emotions in check. "I just have not heard the word in so long, that is all." Tony kissed her forehead lingeringly. "Have you decided what you would like him to call you?"

"I haven't really thought about it. I mean Padre would be appropriate given that he's calling you Ima, but I don't mind if he calls me Aba, or daddy, or, I don't really mind."

"You never thought about this?"

"About what my children would call me? No, to be honest I never really thought about having children seriously before I met you." She smiled.

"I like the idea of our children…" She paused and looked at the ground for a moment. "Child." She corrected. "Calling you Padre. It seems very appropriate for us."

"Come here." He murmured, patting the seat beside him. She rose elegantly and curled herself into him. "Who was on the phone earlier?" Ziva had almost forgotten about the call.

"Abby. She wanted advice on getting rid of morning sickness. I presume you knew?"

"Yeah, she told us yesterday. I was going to tell you but seeing as everything was going on here I thought I'd wait. Besides, I thought Abby would want to tell you herself." He kissed the top of her head. "Which reminds me, we need to arrange a day for everyone to come and see Oscar; they're getting impatient." Ziva chuckled.

"How about this Saturday?"

"Sounds good to me baby." Ziva kissed him quickly.

"I am going to go have a shower and get dressed. Shall we than have a 'lazy day' yes?"

"That sounds perfect, Ziva." She kissed him once more before getting up and walking to the bathroom. "Perfect."


	25. Chapter 25

"Ziva?" Tony knocked on the bathroom door for the fifth time in as many minutes, trying desperately to be heard over their screaming baby. "Ziva!" She opened the door and walked into the bedroom. "Can you not hear this?" Tony asked exasperatedly, throwing his hands out either side of him. Ziva put in her second earring and placed her hand soothingly on his cheek.

"I can hear him, my love. You would have to be deaf not to yes?"

"I think even the deaf can hear him Zi." He grumbled.

"I shall attend to him, seeing as you seem incapable." She prodded his ribs before leaving the room.

"I am not _incapable _Ziva. He doesn't want me!" Tony sighed, following his wife into the nursery. "I don't think he likes me." Ziva chuckled; shaking her head as she picked up the screaming baby who settled the moment she started to nurse him.

"Once we move on from breast feeding he will want us both equally. For now, however, he knows that I will feed him and if that is what he wants, he will obviously not settle for you." Ziva reasoned, positioning herself in the rocking chair. "Now, you should get ready, no? Our guests will be arriving any minute and you are still in your underwear." Tony looked down at himself.

"Hey, I'm _half_ dressed." She chuckled.

"Having an open shirt hanging off your shoulders does not count as 'half dressed'. Now go, unless you would like to greet Gibbs at the door in your boxer shorts?" Ziva laughed at the sheer speed at which Tony left the room. "What is your Padre like, hmm?" She asked the baby boy in her arms as he continued to stare up at her with his big green eyes.

"Gibbs, gonna have to break rule six boss. Ziva was all ready and looking stunning as usual and then Oscar decided he didn't like her dress." Tony grimaced. "Or her hair. Abby's helping her wash her hair and change and McGee, Ducky, Jimmy and Brenna are in the kitchen with Oscar. I'm gonna go check on the girls." Gibbs smiled as his senior field agent babbled an explanation.

"DiNozzo?"

"Yeah boss?"

"Go, I know where the kitchen is by now." Tony sighed.

"Thanks boss, sorry boss." He left him to stand in the doorway while he made his way to the bedroom. Gibbs shook his head as he closed the door behind him and went to join the rest of his team.

"I am so sorry guys." Ziva entered the lounge, where everyone else had migrated to, several minutes later, holding Tony's hand while they were followed by Abby.

"Not at all Zi." McGee smiled, gently rocking Oscar off to sleep. Abby crossed the room, having to carefully climb over McGee's legs in order to sit beside him on the floor in front of the crowded couch. Tony slipped his arm around Ziva's hips as they looked on at their family; Gibbs and Ducky sat on one sofa, Jimmy and Brenna sat on the other and Abby and McGee, holding the reason they were all there, on the floor. Ziva smiled intimately as she felt Tony's fingers ghost across her hip bone signing 'ILY'. She leaned into him closely.

"I love you too." She kissed him quickly, very aware that her father and uncle-figures were just feet away. "Can I get any one anything?" She was met by a chorus of distracted no's as they all stared at the adorable sleeping bundle, who by now had made his way into his auntie Abby's arms.

"I'll help ya." Gibbs announced, untangling himself from the room and into the kitchen where, after exchanging raised eyebrows with her husband, Ziva followed him.

"How's everything going?" Gibbs asked, turning on the coffee maker. She smiled at the familiar motion.

"Everything is going really well, thank you. Oscar is sleeping through the night, and I do believe we have you to thank for that." Gibbs smiled. "Tony and I are doing exceptionally well given that we were married mere hours before becoming parents and I spoke to Vance on Thursday."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, Tony will be coming back a week Monday and I will be following him in two months." Gibbs looked slightly shocked. "Unless, of course, you do not want me?" Ziva asked, only mildly joking.

"Oh, Ziver, it's not that I don't want you back; I do." He assured her and she let go of the breath she'd been holding. "Oscar will only be four and a half months."

"I know."

"You have a year. You know that right?" She took his gaze fleetingly.

"I cannot spend that much time off work, Gibbs." She replied quietly. "Does that make me a bad mother?" Gibbs pulled her into an embrace.

"You're a brilliant mother Ziver. Wanting to come back to work does not change that." He whispered into her hair before releasing her and starting to make the coffee. "I only worry that you'll be distracted."

"I would not be coming back if I did not think I could do my job Gibbs. I promise." He tapped the hand that was resting on her counter.

"There will always be a job for you. Even if you want to take until he graduates off. As long as I'm there Ziver, you'll always have a job." He didn't call attention to the tear she caught. "Just don't ever feel like you have to come back to secure that."

"Abby will be going on maternity leave soon after I get back, she's already two months pregnant Gibbs. You cannot cope without us both." He scoffed.

"I've coped with worse." They shared a smile. "Just promise me that you'll give that some serious thought." She nodded, catching another tear.

"I promise."


	26. Chapter 26

Ziva walked into the bullpen full of energy. Her first day back. Abby and McGee turned from his desk to greet her with wide smiles while Tony squeezed her hand and dropped his backpack behind his desk while she sat behind hers.

"Welcome back Ziva, no time to sit I'm afraid, house fire at Quantico." Gibbs breezed through the bullpen.

"Why are we going boss?"

"Petty officer was still inside when her house was torched." The whole team gulped in unison.

"Do you reckon the arsonist knew?"

"Well yeah DiNozzo, she was tied to the bed." Ziva closed her eyes, trying desperately to remove _that_ image from her head. "Sorry this is your first case Ziver. You wanna sit this one out at any point, I won't think any less of ya." She smiled at him before opening her eyes.

"Thank you Gibbs. But if Tony and McGee can handle it, I will too." Gibbs rubbed her shoulder lovingly before giving Tony the keys.

"Gas the truck. We're all going to need coffee for this one." All four agents braced themselves; this was gonna be tough.

"Ziver, sketch and shoot, McGee bag and tag, DiNozzo, talk to the husband, his name's Gerard." Gibbs demanded while he practically hard-lined coffee.

"You alright Zi?" McGee asked, bagging all the evidence that Ziva had already documented.

"How old was she?" She asked quietly, taking a close up of her partially burnt body.

"Twenty two." McGee replied resignedly. "No sign of any external injuries. Well; none that look serious enough to kill her."

"That's because she was burnt alive my dear boy." Ducky informed the room regretfully. "You didn't have a chance my dear did you?"

"Were you the one that called the fire department?" Tony asked sensitively, the young man had just lost his wife in such a violent way; he didn't know how he'd cope if it was Ziva in that house. He visibly shuddered at the thought.

"No. It was Kelly next door. She tried to get her out. She's been taken to hospital with smoke inhalation." He sounded so clinical, as if he had no emotional response whatsoever as his young bride was wheeled out of the house in a body bag. "How did she die?"

"We won't know until we get her back to our autopsy. At a guess probably smoke inhalation." Tony replied cautiously.

"Does that hurt? Does it take long?"

"Smoke inhalation can take anywhere from a few seconds to a few minutes to knock a person unconscious, death can then take the same amount of time again. Once she was unconscious she wouldn't have felt a thing." Something in his eyes unsettled Tony.

"Shame."

"Yes, it is a shame. She was very beautiful and you must have loved her very much." Tony tried to reassure him.

"No, no. It's a shame it didn't hurt." He murmured and Tony took a step back.

"Umm, okay I need you to come back to NCIS with us in order to answer some questions." Gerard walked silently towards the car and got in the back seat once Tony had opened the door for him. Once he was sure that he was in the car he closed the door again and went to find Gibbs.

"Gibbs." Tony shouted, jogging up to his boss.

"What's up?" Gibbs took in the look in the younger agent's eyes. "What happened?"

"Gerard King is in the car."

"Why?"

"He was acting funny…"

"His wife's just been murdered DiNozzo." He cut him off.

"Yeah but boss he said it was a shame it didn't hurt her." He replied, eyebrows raised, grimacing at the thought.

"Good call. Okay take Ziver and get him back to NCIS. We'll be back once we've finished processing. Leave him in interrogation until I get there." He nodded and motioned over to Ziva who grabbed her backpack and came to join him.

"Are we going back?"

"Yup, you, me and the husband." Tony replied through gritted teeth as Ziva's grip on her bag strap tightened.

Ziva and Tony both stood in observation eyes locked on Gerard's as he stared directly at them as if he could see them. Tony saw Ziva shiver.

"Are you alright?" He asked startling her. "Sorry."

"There is just something in his eyes that creeps me out yes?" Tony nodded even though neither was looking at the other. Both agents jumped and turned around to face it when the door opened with a start.

"Ziver, you think you're up to interrogating him?" Gibbs asked, after visiting both Abby and Ducky, holding out a file of photos to her. "You can say no." She took the file and strutted out of the room without a word.

"You knew she was never gonna say no right?"

"Of course, but I knew you'd never forgive me if I didn't give her the option." Gibbs smiled a small smile at his agent before they both faced the room in front of them.

Meanwhile, Ziva stood with her hand on the Interrogation room door and took a deep breath. She opened the door, walked in, determined not to show any emotion, and pulled the unoccupied chair right up against the two way mirror. Both men behind it shared a knowing smile: she was removing temptation. She placed the file on the table and sat as far back in the chair as she could. No one said a word as Gerard took the photos out the file and lined them up on the table.

"Sarah King, twenty two, youngest child of Peter and Hilary Maddox, only sister of Mathew and Harry Maddox, she married you on her twenty first birthday. It was love at first sight and everyone that knew her thought you were just what she needed." Ziva recited while Gerard stared at each picture in turn, seemingly paying her no attention but she knew he was listening. "Within three months of being married, she started turning up in a Emergency room at least once a week, different hospital every time, shame she didn't think about using a fake name. Skull fracture, broken wrist, three cracked ribs, dislocated shoulder, dislocated jaw, stab wound to the abdomen, broken jaw, another broken wrist, need I go on?" The question was rhetorical. "What did she do Mr King? What did she do that made you so angry all the time?" He didn't answer straight away so she waited.

"She wasn't good."

"At what Mr King?"

"She was bad." He looked up at her suddenly, making both men behind her jump.

"In what way, Mr King?" Ziva pressed.

"She wouldn't do as she was told." Ziva shook her head.

"No, she did not want to give up her career and become your 'good little housewife' did she? She wanted something other than you. So you tried to beat it out of her. Didn't work did it?"

"No."

"No. She was too strong. What happened that finally pushed you from wife beater to murderer Mr King?"

"She tried to leave." He laughed but the was no humour in it. It was a cruel harsh sound that filled the room.

"So you killed her?" He looked back at the pictures and stroked his wife's face.

"Didn't say that." He paused; it was a few minutes before he spoke again. "I don't want to talk about this anymore." Ziva stood abruptly and brought her hands down on the desk with a bang.

"Well I do. I want to talk about how you beat your wife unconscious, then tied her to the bed and waited until she woke up before setting the bed alight. I want to talk about how you murdered your wife!" She was starting to lose her composure and both Tony and Gibbs could sense it. That's when Gerard stood, pushed his chair away and took the three steps that distanced him from her. Before the two agents had even left observation Gerard had his hand around Ziva's throat and had her pushed against the mirror, her feet a good three inches off the floor.

"I said I don't want to talk about that!" He roared. "You don't understand!"

"I understand alright Gerard. You are scum. You thought beating your wife black and blue every week was fun and when that was not enough any more you killed her." She choked as he pressed harder against her skin. The darkness that lack of oxygen produces was starting to creep into the edge of her vision when Gibbs tore Gerard away and planted him painfully back in his chair. Tony stood in front of Ziva, both his hands on her arms, blocking her from his view while she coughed and spluttered.

"DiNozzo, take her to Ducky. I'll take care of him." Gibbs ordered menacingly, slipping off his jacket and hanging it from the camera in the corner of the room. Tony slipped an arm around her waist and gently but quickly led her from the room.

Ziva sat on the mortuary slab staring blankly while Ducky checked her over and told her to sit and drink plenty but he was happy to let her get back to work. Gibbs entered autopsy and went straight to her.

"How are you?"

"I am fine Gibbs. I have had worse." She smiled sadly, Tony stroked her knee gently.

"Do you want to go home?"

"No, I want to nail this bastard to the hall." No one had the heart to correct her.

"He's just confessed. All we need to do is confirm what we already know and we can consider him nailed."


	27. Chapter 27

"Hey McGee?" Tony called as he and Ziva entered the bullpen not ten minutes later.

"Hey, what's up?" The agent took one look at the shake in Ziva's hands as she packed her stuff and he was up immediately but barely made it from around his desk before Tony stopped him. "What happened?"

"King had her by the throat up against the Interrogation wall." He explained mutedly as McGee's eyes honed in and checked Ziva over. "She's okay, Ducky's said she's okay to work if she wants but Gibbs gave her an out. Bit of a heavy first day back." Once satisfied that she was in fact okay, despite the increasingly noticeable shake, McGee address the older man in a hushed tone.

"What can I do?" Tony sighed.

"I'm gonna take her home, she actually asked me to which kinda scares me, but I was wondering if you could phone ahead and tell the day-care that we're coming right now to pick Oscar up." McGee nodded.

"Of course. Are you coming back?"

"I don't know yet, I've told Gibbs the same and he said if I needed to I could take the rest of the day. It all depends how she is."

"Are you sure you want to add Oscar into the mix right now? Don't you wanna get her home and settled for a few hours first?"

"She's asking for him."

"Ah." Ziva straightened up, backpack in tow.

"Are we ready to go?" She asked quietly. Tony moved swiftly and packed his gun, badge and both cells into his pack before grabbing it and her hand.

"Yeah Zi, we're ready."

Tony pulled the car into the day-care car park and before he had even stopped the car fully, Ziva got out and ran up the three steps to the front door. She rang the door bell and waited all of five seconds before knocking, announcing her presence to everyone inside.

"Good Afternoon, Ziva." Carey, one of the day-care nurses greeted cheerily. "Your colleague phoned ahead. We're just getting Oscar ready to go." Almost on cue, a young woman appeared behind her with Oscar's car seat and baby bag in hand.

"Thank you." Ziva stated quickly as she took them from her and returned to the car without saying another word. She secured his seat carefully before settling into the seat beside him. Tony didn't say anything as he pulled the car back onto the road. No words were necessary.

They were barely in the door before Ziva took the baby out of his seat and held him close to her, breathing him in, loosing what little composure her encounter in Interrogation had left her with. She managed to walk into their bedroom on shaky legs as the first of her tears fell. He didn't follow. She needed to be alone.

"Hey Boss." Tony whispered before going into the hall to take the phone call.

"How is she?"

"I haven't seen her for more than an hour. We came home after picking up Oscar and she went straight into our room with that baby and has yet to return."

"Is she asleep?"

"No, she's…she's singing. It's kinda heartbreaking boss." Gibbs sighed.

"Don't bother coming back. We can handle things here. I think she needs you there."

"Yeah me too. What about Vance?"

"I'll handle him; you concentrate on Ziva right now. Call if you need us."

"I will boss, thank you." He ended the call and took a deep breath before entering the apartment again.

It was another twenty minutes before Tony actually entered the bedroom.

"Ziva?" He whispered, entering the room slowly so as not to startle her. He needn't have worried; she was fast asleep with the baby on her chest. "Hey, little man. How long's Ima been in the land of nod huh?" He gently and slowly picked up the baby and cradled him to his own chest. His jumpsuit's shoulders were damp, Ziva had been crying. "Okay, Osc. Shall we get you ready for bed yeah?" He quickly changed Oscar and then put him down; he was fast asleep within seconds.

Tony washed and got changed as silently as possible, waking her in her fragile state would not be a good idea, and slid into bed beside her. She didn't move, save the steady rise and fall of her chest. He sighed deeply before turning onto his side and following her into sleep.

"No! No, please!" Tony woke with a start as Ziva's high pitched screams tore through the silent apartment. "Please!" Disorientated, it took him a few moments to realise what was going on. "No!" She screamed again and Tony was quick to his feet. He knew better by now than to touch her while she was like this. She was having a flashback and suddenly everything was that man. Even Tony's loving touch was her capturer's torturous one.

"Ziva!" Tony cried from the end of the bed, just far enough that she couldn't connect when she kicked out at him. She screamed once more, louder than before when suddenly the commotion gained a new noise; their crying baby. Tony sighed, on the brink of tears. He couldn't go to comfort their son, that would mean leaving her in the god-awful place and he wouldn't do that again. "Ziva! Wake up! You're safe! You're home!" She kept screaming, writhing in pain, tears seeping from beneath her eyelids. "Please baby!" Tony sobbed.

"Lasciarmi andare, me deja ir, laissez-moi aller, اسمحوا لي ان اذهب, תן לי ללכת, lass mich gehen, gitmeme izin ver, отпустите, yawazi mee pregda! Please! Let me go!" Ziva skipping languages was not a good sign. "Tony!" Nor was it when she started saying his name.

"Ziva, baby, please wake up!" He quickly realised that he wasn't going to be enough tonight. "I'll be right back baby okay?" He ran from the room and found his cell on the coffee table. He held three on his speed dial and held the phone to his ear. "Gibbs?"

"DiNozzo, what is it?" Ziva screamed again and Oscar's cries increased in volume. "What's going on? What's wrong?" He suddenly sounded very scared.

"Zi's having a nightmare and I can't wake her up. Oscar woke up to her screams and now won't stop crying. I don't know what to do Gibbs. I need help!" Tony babbled as tears started to pool in his eyes.

"Okay, I'll call Abs, she can come pick up the baby and I'm on my way. Keep trying to wake her. I'll be there soon." Both men hung up simultainiously and Tony ran back into his bedroom.

"Ziva! Darling! Please wake up!" He took a leap of faith and took hold of her shoulders, shaking her gently. "Ziva! It's me!" Her left hand made contact with his jaw and he released her. "Okay, I won't touch you. But you have to wake up for me!" She struggled, fighting the sheets that had entangled her as if they were Salem's men. Tony ripped them from her in an attempt to calm her. "Ziva please Honey wake up!" The door knocked and Tony sprinted to answer it. "Boss, thank god!"

"It's okay Tony." The older man assured as he walked swiftly, following the agent into his bedroom. "Ziva!" She struggled only further before screaming in pain. "Ziva." Gibbs lowered his tone, trying to soothe her rather than shock her back to reality. "It's okay Ziva, you're safe now." He turned to his agent as he stood awkwardly in the door way. "Go see if you can settle Oscar. Him crying is probably not helping her to be calm." Tony left quickly. "Shhh, it's okay Ziva. You're safe."

"Hey, hey, hey little man. What's all that noise for?" Tony asked, trying to keep his tone happy. "It's okay." He picked him up and started to rock him back and forth. "Shhhh, Ima's just fine baby, Ima's just fine. Grandpa Gibbs is here and he's gonna sort her out. You're gonna go on an adventure over to Auntie Abby and McUncle's house, yes you are little man." Her timing had always been impeccable. Abby walked into the nursery just second's later. "Abs? How did you…?"

"The front door was open. Timmy stayed in the car." She stated, answering both of his questions in one hit. "What does he need Tony?" She asked, taking the baby gently, prompting Tony into packing his baby bag. Not even a minute later, Tony was kissing him goodbye and thanking Abby as she exited the apartment. "Phone if you need anything. Good luck." She kissed his cheek before readjusting the carry cot and the baby bag.

"Thank you Abby." Tony said quickly, shutting the door and heading for the bedroom. "Gibbs?"

"It's okay Ziva." He insisted, her screams were getting less frequent and the babbling seemed, for the most part, to stay English. "Shhh, it's okay." Moment's later, Ziva's eyes fluttered before she sat up with a start, staring at the men in her room, trying to come back to reality and determine where she was. "Ziva?"

"G-Gibbs?" She asked in a tiny voice, blinking rapidly.

"It's okay. You're safe now; do you know here you are?"

"Where's Oscar?" Tony sighed a sigh of relief, at least she remembered him.

"Abby's got him. He got a bit frightened so he's spending the night with her."

"T-Tony?" He entered the room fully and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I'm here sweetheart, I'm here." She suddenly crumpled into tears and engulfed him in a hug that Abby would be proud of. "Oh, shhh." He soothed, kissing the top of her head. "You're okay."

"Okay, Ziver, I need to know if you want me to stay or if you're okay for me to go." Gibbs asked slowly.

"I…I think I will be okay. Thank you Gibbs." She answered quietly between sobs. "I…I would like to break rule six."

"There's no need Ziver. Goodnight, call if you need me." He nodded at his senior field agent before seeing himself out.

* * *

><p>Lasciarmi andare, me deja ir, laissez-moi aller, اسمحوا لي ان اذهب, תן לי ללכת, lass mich gehen, gitmeme izin ver-Let me go-Italian, Spanish, French, Arabic, Hebrew, German and Turkish.<p>

Отпустите-Release (other translation-let me go)-Russian

Yawazi mee pregda-Leave me alone-Pashto


	28. Chapter 28

Tony gently rocked his sobbing wife. It had now been more than ten minutes since Gibbs had left and neither had said a word. In the end, it was Ziva that broke the silence.

"I…I am sorry." She hiccupped softly.

"Not at all Zi, there's nothing to be sorry about."

"I made Gibbs and Abby, a non-caffeinated, pregnant Abby no less, get out of bed at a ridiculous hour of the morning just because I had a nightmare."

"Hey, I called them okay? If anyone needs to apologise for getting them out of bed it's me. And we both know that it wasn't 'just a nightmare'." She sighed against him. "You wanna talk about it?"

"No." She answered far too quickly.

"You sure?" He pressed carefully.

"You know everything by now Tony." She took a deep breath and released it slowly. "King today, just triggered me I guess." Tony carefully untangled himself from her and sat across from her.

"Zi, maybe you came back to work too soon."

"Tony, I took four months off, I was going to start hating him for making me stay off work..." She trailed off when Tony shook his head.

"I mean, in two thousand and nine." Ziva looked up from her hands for the first time in their conversation and gave him a shocked look.

"Oh?"

"You never dealt with all this Zi."

"This is the first nightmare I have had since we became an item Tony; may I just remind you of that?"

"I know, I know." He sighed and broke their gaze, staring at the wall behind her head. The light from their beside lamp highlighted the forming bruise on his jaw bone.

"Did…did I do that?" Tony followed her eye line and figured that he'd been right when presuming he'd get a bruise.

"Don't worry about that Zi. You thought I was one of them, I'm glad it's only a bruise." He laughed humourlessly.

"Tony?" She waited until he looked at her before continuing. "I really am sorry." His gaze softened and he reached for her hand slowly.

"There really isn't any need. You can't help the nightmares Zi."

"I am sorry I frightened Oscar." Tony shook his head.

"He'll forgive you." Ziva sighed, getting up to stand beside the window and stare into the street.

"He should not have to. I promised I would protect him from all the pain we see." Tony weighed up his options momentarily, before deciding to stay sat. "I promised myself, and him, that he would never have to experience the horrors of my childhood. That he would never wake to screaming." She shook her head and sighed angrily and tearfully. "He is not even five months old and I have already broken my biggest promise to him." She covered her mouth with both hands as she sobbed, doubling over in an attempt to steady herself. Tony was by her side in seconds, making sure he was there when she needed him. "I have failed you." She murmured and Tony's arms wrapped themselves around her.

"No." He stated firmly. "You could _never _fail me Ziva."

"But I…"

"Had a nightmare." Tony finished quietly. "Something that you cannot help. You haven't failed me. You certainly haven't failed Oscar. We love you more than anything in this world Ziva DiNozzo and you'd be a fool to think otherwise; and I didn't marry a fool." He felt her relax minutely.

"What am I going to say to everyone tomorrow?"

"Ziva, you don't have to say anything. We're _family. _We all know that your nightmares tear your psyche apart at the seams. We _know _how much they hurt you. No one is even going to bring it up except to ask if you're okay. We're _family. _We protect each other." She shook at the force of the breath she drew. "Would you like to go back to bed or would you like to stay up?"

"We have work in the morning." She reasoned, as Tony smiled lovingly.

"That's not what I asked."

"I…what if I have another nightmare?" She was so vulnerable, so unlike her, that it honestly scared him.

"Then we'll deal with it, like we always do, together." He helped her get changed, she had fallen asleep in her clothes, and get into bed before sliding in behind her and holding her to him. "You're safe Ziva." He yawned. "I'll keep you safe."

* * *

><p>Ziva went straight to the lab when she arrived just after seven the next morning.<p>

"Abby?" She called across the silent lab. A hand appeared from one side of the inner office door waving at her. "Abby?" She entered the room to find her best friend changing her son, and a sudden rush of love and gratification hit her.

"How are you this morning?" Abby asked, popping up the buckles on Oscar's tiny dungarees. Ziva crouched beside her friend.

"Not bad." Abby looked up at the Israeli, shocked at the honest answer. "I am sorry about last night Abby." The Goth shook her head.

"No need." She picked up the baby and rose to her feet. "I'm glad I could help." She gently passed Ziva her son before packing away the changing mat and replacing everything into the baby bag. "Did you sleep alright afterwards?" Ziva looked at the ground.

"I would not say alright. I slept, intermittently. We both did." Abby gave her a look that almost boarded on pitying.

"How's Tony?" Ziva sighed and gently moved the baby onto her shoulder.

"Tired. He says he is fine but I know him better than that. He can function but he will sleep like a register tonight." Abby giggled. "What? What did I get wrong?"

"Log, not register. Also I'm pretty sure that the phrase is referring to the tree kind rather than the register kind." She smiled.

"You would have thought I would have assimilated a little more by now."

"Maybe a little, but lack of sleep will do that to ya." The two women laughed softly. "Say Zi?"

"Mhmm?" She asked distractedly playing with one of Oscar's hands. Abby shook her head.

"Never mind." Ziva looked the young forensic scientist in the eye.

"No, Abby, tell me." Abby sighed.

"You know that you're a brilliant mum right? That you can't help being a little messed up after…everything that's happened?" Ziva took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Tony." She muttered, shaking her head. "You know, it is a little rude to speak about me behind my back. Especially with my husband." Abby looked shocked.

"I haven't spoken to Tony, not since last night and even then I said very little. Tony said the same thing, then, I gather?" Ziva nodded. "Do you honestly doubt your ability to be Oscar's mum?"

"My ability? No. I know that I can be his mother. I know that I can raise him to be a wonderful man like his father, uncle, grandfather and great uncle. I know I have the ability to do that."

"So what's the problem?"

"The problem is Abby, I do not know if I can protect him from the horrors we see on a daily basis. How long will it be before one or both of us have to visit Ducky for something other than results and tea? How long did we honestly think we could go without Oscar coming home and finding that one or more of his family are in the hospital?"

"You're scared, I get that, I do really but, Ziva that's the risk we take everyday. Plenty of agents have kids and still function normally here. They still get hurt and mess up but still go home every night in time to tuck their kids in."

"And what about those who do not go home, Abby?" Ziva left the question hanging while she took Oscar to day-care before starting her day up in the bullpen.


	29. Chapter 29

Music filtered through the entire apartment as Tony opened the front door.

"Zi? I'm home." He called, going into the kitchen, taking a bottle of water from the refrigerator before heading to the bedroom to lock up his Sig. "Ziva?" He dropped his back pack at the foot of the bed, beside hers, and made his way to the spare room, which currently housed their baby grand piano. He stood outside the door; hand on the handle, trying to determine which song from her extensive repertoire she was playing. This one happened to be Man in the Mirror. He only opened the door when he heard the most beautiful sound: his wife laughing. "Hey, I've missed that." She hadn't even smiled all day, not that he could blame her after the night she'd had.

"Your son seems to enjoy my playing." She chuckled, motioning at the baby who was sat in his baby swing beside her. Tony smiled, coming into the room fully and kissing her cheek, careful not to get in the way of her playing.

"You haven't played in months Zi, what made you today?"

"I remembered that it used to settle him while I was pregnant and he had been crying all the way back from day-care so I thought I would try it." Tony looked down at his son's wide, gummy smile.

"I think it worked." He laughed.

"As do I." Tony sat in an old office chair in the corner of the room and watched as Ziva's skilled fingers switched seamlessly from the end of one song to the beginning of the next-Clocks.

"How long have you been home?"

"About an hour. I am sorry that you were stuck at work."

"Nah, it's okay. It's my turn to pick up Oscar tomorrow so..."

"My turn to be stuck at work." She finished with a smile. "I am aware Tony." She paused momentarily, an action that would go unmissed by anyone other than Tony.

"What's up?" She chuckled already having started playing again.

"I fear you know me too well sometimes Tony."

"Never." He smiled. "So, what's up?"

"I want to thank you for last night. I will get around to thanking Tim, Abby and Gibbs as well but you especially need to be thanked. So, thank you, Tony."

"All I did was hold you, Zi." He replied softly. Ziva stopped playing to face him but immediately started again when Oscar's cries of protest filled their ears.

"Okay, Oscar I will keep playing." Both adults chuckled. "I know, but, it is the fact that you did it without hesitation even after I had bruised your jaw and continued to hit out at you." She paused. "That is one of the reasons that I love you." She said quietly. Tony smiled at the back of her head before getting up, leaning around her and kissing her lovingly.

"Oh yeah? And what are the other reasons?" She chuckled.

"Well, you gave me Oscar, you are handsome, you love me, you always know what to say, you can cook, which, by the way, you are proving tonight. If the only way your son will stop crying is if I play to him, I shall bleed by the time he goes to sleep." Tony chuckled gently.

"Well, okay, I'll cook. But only because you said I was handsome. And I love how he's _my _son now." He replied cheekily. "Oh and Ziva?"

"Mhmm?" Tony stood in the doorway.

"You're beautiful, you gave me the greatest gift I could have ever asked for, you always know what to say and you're perfect, in every single way. I love you Ziva. More than words can express. That's why I don't hesitate." He smiled lovingly at her before retreating to the kitchen to cook dinner.

An hour later, the music finally ceased. Ziva very gently carried their finally sleeping son into the nursery and put him down before joining her husband at the table.

"Is he asleep?" Tony asked, getting their dinners out of the oven, where he had put them half an hour ago to keep warm.

"Yes, finally." She replied wearily, stretching her fingers. "I go from not playing for months to playing for two hours straight." Tony chuckled, pouring them both a glass of wine.

"I could always play to him if you like? I'm nowhere near your level but I can play a tune, give you a break?" She smiled at him gratefully.

"That would be marvellous Tony. I love playing, do not get me wrong but…"

"Not for two hours solid." He finished as she took the first bite of his pasta dish and groaned.

"I am making you cook more often." He laughed.

"I'm Italian, shockingly enough; I can cook Italian rather well." She smiled. "Why do you think he was so fussy?" Ziva swallowed before responding.

"After last night, I was almost expecting him to not be happy today."

"Ah yeah, fair point." He replied, taking a sip of wine. "Do you reckon you'll sleep tonight?" Ziva sighed. "Sorry Honey, shall I just let you eat?"

"No, Tony, it is alright. I think the fact that King is now going to prison for the rest of his life will help. I cannot say with any degree of certainty when these nightmares will happen. I hope I will sleep tonight, for all of our sakes." Tony tapped the hand that was resting on the table in a very familiar fashion, not that she'd ever tell him that.

"None of us mind, Zi. I only hate it so much because I hate watching you suffer. It scares me Ziva. And last night was particularly horrific because I couldn't do a damn thing to help you. I felt so…useless."

"I am sorry."

"No, Zi. I understand, after the day you'd had I was almost expecting a nightmare. I also understand that I'm not going to be enough sometimes to break you out of them. It just hurt my heart to see you in so much pain." She got up, rounded the table and sat sideways on his knee.

"I am sorry that it hurt, and I am sorry I scared you." She murmured, placing a hand on his cheek. He leant into her palm gently before kissing her in a slow, toe-curling kiss. After kissing him once more she got up and took both of their empty plates, putting them in the dishwasher before returning for their glasses.

"You should let me do that."

"Nuh huh, you cook, I clean: that is the rule." He smiled, getting up from his seat and wrapping his arms around her waist from behind.

"I love you so much Ziva DiNozzo." She smiled, leaning her back into him more fully.

"I love you too, Tony DiNozzo-_David._" He chuckled, interlinking his fingers around her stomach and resting his head on her shoulder. "You are being a _sap_ again." He smiled before kissing the slither of skin that had become visible between her the edge of her T-shirt and her bra strap.

"You got it right." He murmured.

"I try." She chuckled, covering his hands with her own. "Are you alright?"

"I'm just enjoying having you in my arms." He paused. "You know I'd do anything to keep you safe and happy right?"

"Of course, I have never doubted it. Why do you ask?" She felt him sigh. "Tony?"

"That phone call, I got at work today…"

"Yes?"

"It was my dad. He says that he's coming to see us this weekend. Wants to talk about the wedding apparently." Ziva squeezed his hand gently.

"Are you okay with that? I could have a word if you would like?"

"No, no. I just wanted to warn you. I can't believe that Eli came but Senior didn't." She sighed softly.

"I was shocked too. I was not shocked that he left though."

"You noticed huh?" He kissed her neck gently.

"Yes. I was too elated and in too much pain by that point to care though." He chuckled.

"We don't do things by halves do we?"

"No." She giggled turning around in his arms to kiss him properly. "No we do not."


	30. Chapter 30

"Good morning." Ziva greeted more cheerfully than she felt having been up half the night with a very unhappy baby. Senior kissed her cheek as he stepped into the apartment.

"You look stunning as usual." He smiled as Ziva laughed in disbelief. She looked down at herself as she shut the door; Tony's Ohio state shirt and her jeans where not exactly what she would call "stunning" attire, nor was the messy bun she'd pulled her hair into. "Where's Junior?" Ziva sighed.

"He is trying to settle Oscar. He has been all night." She stifled a yawn. Tony called her from the nursery. "Sorry, make yourself at home, we should be done soon." She rushed off while Senior looked round the small lounge and kitchen before settling himself on the couch, picking up the framed photo on the coffee table.

"That's us, on our wedding day." Tony informed him tensely, walking up behind his father. "Y'know the one you missed?" Senior turned to face his son.

"Junior." He greeted happily, seemingly ignoring the tone of his voice and the snide remark.

"Dad." He acknowledged, sitting across from him.

"How've you been?"

"Yeah, not bad, got married and had a kid since I last saw you." He spat.

"I know you don't really like me right now Junior and I understand..."

"Oh do you? Well that's big of you." Tony replied, his volume rising.

"I'd like to explain. If you'd let me."

"Why should I?" Tony asked defiantly, what was it about his dad that made him act so juvenile? "You missed my wedding day, the birth of my son, your grandchild."

"I know, but I can explain." Tony crossed his arms and leant back in his seat.

"Go on then." Senior took a deep breath.

"I was all set to come to DC. My bags were packed and everything. But then an old friend got in touch and told me about this really lucrative deal. He said if all went to plan I could pay for the two of you to live in luxury. All I had to do was give him a couple of grand. So I went for it." Tony sighed.

"Didn't go to plan I take it?"

"No. Everything went wrong and we lost everything." Tony sat up and put his head in his hands.

"So let me get this straight, some guy you haven't spoken to in years, offers you a deal if you give him a tonne of money, and you decide to take it instead of come to my wedding? That about right?"

"Well it sounds awful if you put it like that, Junior."

"Well yeah dad, it is pretty awful." He nearly shouted. Ziva came out of the nursery with a screaming Oscar.

"Well thank you very much Tony. I had just got him settled." She sighed, trying desperately to make him stop crying. "Will you take him please?" Tony got up and took Oscar, taking him into the kitchen and starting to prepare a bottle for him, they were slowly weaning him onto a bottle. "I do wish you would not aggravate him so." Ziva sighed, taking Tony's seat.

"I was just trying to explain..."

"Do you really think he cares _why _you were not there?" Senior looked at her dumbfounded. "He does not care for the reason, he only cares that his father was not at his wedding or his son's birth. I cannot say I was particularly impressed either. _My _father managed to be there, you had no excuse."

"I…I couldn't do it." Senior relented.

"What? Get on a plane and come to your only child's wedding?"

"Watch him marry you." Ziva's eyebrows shot up so high they nearly disappeared into her hairline.

"Well thank you for that."

"No, no. Not because it was _you _he was marrying, because he was getting married."

"I do not follow." Senior sighed.

"I felt like a failure. I've been married so many times, and every time it's ended in divorce. The only one that didn't was Junior's mother. I know that you two are for the long haul." Ziva leant forward on her knees and put a hand on Senior's.

"Why have you not told Tony that?" She asked softly.

"Because it's easier to keep pretending." Tony exited the kitchen, feeding a finally peaceful Oscar.

"I'm tired of pretending." Ziva closed her eyes momentarily, remembering the last time she'd heard those words. As Senior turned to face his son, Ziva took hers from Tony and retired to the nursery.

More than two hours later, Senior stood in the door way of the nursery, watching his daughter-in-law putting his finally sleeping grandson into his crib and replacing the rail.

"He told me about the birth, about how he nearly lost you." He whispered. "I should have been there, for you both. I'm sorry Ziva." She smiled.

"I believe there is a rule about apologies." Senior chuckled.

"Yeah, so I've been told." He stood beside her and watched the sleeping baby. "How old is he now?"

"He will be five months next week." She smiled.

"I want to be part of his life, Ziva." She shook her head.

"That decision is not mine to make, it is up to your son. I will not overrule him on this, just as he would not with Eli. You must speak to Tony." Senior nodded.

"I understand. I have a flight to catch. I'll be in touch though, I promise." Ziva shook her head again.

"Please, for Tony's sake, do not make promises you do not intend to keep." Senior opened his mouth to reply but the look she gave him made him shut it again.

"Okay, Ziva." He hugged her and kissed her cheek. "See you later."

"Goodbye." She smiled, following him out of the room and pulling the door to on their way out.

Tony showed his father out before half collapsing onto the sofa, rubbing his face with both hands. Ziva curled into him, resting her head on his chest and wrapping her arm around his middle.

"That was not that bad was it?" She asked tentatively. He covered her hand with his before wrapping his other arm around her shoulders.

"No, I guess not." He kissed the top of her head as she snuggled closer to him. "It would have been easier on more than three hours sleep."

"I agree. I do not know what was wrong with him last night."

"He could probably tell we were stressing about today." Ziva nodded against him. "You alright Sweet?" She nodded again before yawning.

"You father asked me if he could be part of Oscar's life today."

"Oh, what did you say?"

"That it was your decision and that I would not overrule you." Tony smiled and squeezed her gently.

"Thank you."

"Well he is your father Tony. It is not my place to make such important decisions regarding him. Just like you would not if it was Eli." Tony leaned further into the sofa, trying to word his next question.

"Do you want Eli in his life?" He asked carefully. Ziva didn't reply for several seconds.

"I…have not decided yet what I would say if he asked. But I will not actively pursue his involvement." She yawned once more. "What time is it?" Tony chuckled.

"A little after one. It's okay if you wanna go have a nap Zi. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." She nodded, moving closer to his warmth. "I kinda meant in bed Ziva." He was about to move when he noticed that her breathing had levelled out and she'd become a dead weight next to him. "Okay Zi. I guess we can stay here. That's good too." He smiled and kissed her head. "Night night Sweetheart." Tony slowly, careful not to disturb her, reached for the remote and played the DVD that was already in the player quietly.

It was more than an hour later when Tony tried, and failed to lift Ziva off him.

"Hmm, what time is it?" She mumbled sleepily, sitting up and rubbing her eyes.

"About half two." Tony replied getting up. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I only wanted to hit the head."

"It is okay." She looked at her watch and shook her head. "Is Oscar awake?"

"Not that I know of. I'll go check on him if you like?" She shook her head again.

"No, it is alright. I shall." She got up slowly and winced slightly when something in her back popped.

Tony watched as his wife looked on at their sleeping child. She smiled almost dreamily; the most peaceful he'd ever seen her before she turned to face him.

"I was thinking of asking Tim and Abby to babysit tomorrow night." She whispered, walking them both out of the room.

"Oh? How come?" Tony asked quizzically.

"I thought maybe, we could go out for dinner." She shrugged.

"My my Miss Ziva, are you suggesting we have a date night?" She chuckled before looking at him almost shyly.

"And what if I was?" Tony smiled and kissed the tip of her nose.

"Then I guess I'd have to say yes, wouldn't I?" She nodded as she took his hand.

"Come on." She encouraged, pulling him with her to the lounge. "Now, what was this film you said I simply had to watch?" Tony chuckled before rambling on, despite the firm knowledge that his wife didn't really care.


	31. Chapter 31

Ziva was stood in front of the mirror, applying the final touches of mascara to her lashes, when she spotted Tony lurking in the doorway.

"It is rude to stare my dear." She stated, replacing the cap on the tube.

"Even when my wife is so stunning that I just can't help it?" Ziva smiled bashfully.

"Then I suppose you are allowed to stare." He chuckled and stepped into the room, sitting on the edge of the bed fiddling with his tie. "Would you like some help?" She asked turning to face him. His jaw dropped. "What?" She asked suddenly nervous.

"Just…wow…Ziva, wow." She chuckled, pulled him to his feet and did up his white silk tie with ease. "I've never seen this dress before."

"I thought I would treat myself, with Abby's help. You like yes?" He nodded enthusiastically. "Good." Ziva twirled, showing off her newest stunning choice to her bewildered husband. The white corset bodice, detailed with black ribbon stripes down each side and a bow in the centre of her chest, hugged each curve with precision while the black taffeta skirt sat just above the middle of her well toned thighs. The outfit was topped off with black and white stilettos and naturally curly hair. "Close your mouth DiNozzo." She laughed, placing two fingers under his chin in order to close it for him. He chuckled.

"So, my beautiful wife, the table is booked, the baby is at his McUncle and Aunt's and you look stunning. Anything we've over looked?" Ziva picked up her black satin clutch, placing into it her mascara, cell and backup.

"I do not think so. Shall we go?" Tony nodded, bending his arm at the elbow for Ziva to take hold of.

Tony's hand sneaked possessively around Ziva's waist as they entered the restaurant. He knew very well just how much attention Ziva brings in jeans and a t-shirt so walking into a crowded restaurant in her current outfit turned more than a few heads. Ziva, however, seemed completely oblivious to all the attention she was drawing as she followed the Maitre d' to their table. She thanked him politely, despite the fact he had not looked up from her chest once as she slipped into her seat and took her menu. Tony shook his head at how calm she was staying before ordering a bottle of wine for the table and pouring them both a glass.

"No, Tony." Ziva stated distractedly without looking up from her menu.

"No what Zi?" He placed the bottle between them and picked up his glass.

"You may not harm him for mentally undressing your wife." Tony chuckled gently, taking a sip.

"You noticed that huh?" She looked up at him over the top of her menu.

"The fact that he did not make eye contact once? Hard not to." She shrugged, closing her menu. "Have you decided what you would like?" He shook his head, brows knitted together in concentration. She smiled softly, she loved that face. "I love you." Tony looked up immediately and smiled a warm smile at her.

"I love you too, il mio angelo guerriero." She smiled.

"Warrior angel? Is that not a contradiction of terms?"

"Yeah, but so are you, so it fits you just right." His smile took on a playful undertone. "Just like that dress." He whispered just loud enough for her to hear. She blushed a barely noticeable shade of pink.

"I hoped you would like it." They shared an intimate smile before their waiter arrived to take their orders.

By the time their food had arrived, Ziva had text Abby five times and was in the process of writing the sixth. Tony thanked the waiter before turning to his wife.

"Ziva." He sighed. "Put the phone away honey, we're trying to have a baby free night."

"I know, I know. Just let me send this okay?" He shook his head, sipping his wine.

"There." She said finally, putting away the phone. "I am done now." Tony smiled and stroked her hand with his thumb.

"I know this is the first time that you've really been away from him, but he's with family. He couldn't be safer." Ziva drained her glass and poured herself another.

"I know. I just have a bad feeling about tonight that is all." Tony cocked his head at her.

"A bad feeling like you get just before Oscar wakes up screaming or like 'ninja senses are tingling' bad feeling?"

"The latter." She replied wearily. "Maybe my "ninja senses" are off yes?"

"Sure. That's got to be it. Because you're safe with me and he's safe with Abby and Tim. Everyone's fine." He reassured her gently, hoping, praying for the very rare occasion that her ninja senses were indeed off.

Ziva's phone had, somewhere during dinner, made its way onto the table beside her. Just as their dessert arrived, the phone vibrated. Ziva looked from the phone to her husband.

"McGee." Ziva's voice wasn't as steady as either of them would have liked.

"Take it. He's probably just asking how much of a bottle Oscar should drink. He's particular like that." Ziva shook her head at his jokey tone.

"Abby fed him before putting him down. He should not wake up for another two hours. He is my son through and through: precise to the second." Ziva took the call and placed the phone to her ear. "What is it?" Ziva closed her eyes, but it wasn't in relief.

"Ziva?" Tony asked before Ziva waved a hand at him to shush him. It hadn't escaped Tony's attention that Ziva hadn't said anything for the two minute conversation, didn't even say goodbye when she removed the phone from her ear and put it into her clutch. "Ziva? What happened? What's wrong?"

"Get the check." Ziva whispered emotionally. Tony waved over their waiter and asked for the check. The young man nodded, took their dessert and went to get their check.

"What's happened Ziva? Is he alright?" Fear was starting to creep into his voice. His heart sank to his toes when Ziva looked up at him through her lashes as a single tear fell down her face, smudging her eyeliner slightly. "Is he okay?" His voice had lost an octave but neither mentioned it. She nodded.

"He…he is fine." Her voice hadn't gained any volume from the last time.

"Then." He paused, almost afraid to ask the next question. "Who?"

"We need to get to the hospital right now." She got up with a start, drawing yet more attention to herself. "Tony. Get up." She'd gained authority in her voice but not volume: a sure sign she was trying very hard not to cause a scene. Tony did as he was told. He left at least money and a half enough to pay for the meal before grabbing his jacket and slinging it over his arm. Ziva walked as quickly as her heels would allow as they both marched out of the restaurant and out into the car. He didn't ask anymore questions until they were both strapped in and were on their way, fast.

"Ziva, who?" He never took his eyes off the road but out of his peripheral he saw her shoulders and lower lip tremble before she buried her face in her hands and uttered just one word.

"Abby."


	32. Chapter 32

Ziva ran in just as Tony pulled open the Emergency Room door. She ran straight to the carrycot sat in the furthest corner of the room. Oscar was asleep so she let him be: the last thing Tim needed now was a screaming baby. Tony's eyes searched the room until he saw a figure curled up tight against the wall furthest from the doors and the baby. He crossed the room in seconds flat and crouched in front of the tiny ball of a person and pulled him into a fierce hug.

"We're here Tim. It's alright, we're here." Tim grasped the back of Tony's suit jacket with all his strength while he sobbed into his shoulder. "Shhh, it's alright Tim." Tony soothed, trying, and for the most part failing, to keep his tone steady. "I've got ya. I've got you Tim. It's gonna be alright." Ziva walked swiftly to the desk to ask for any information but the young lady sat behind it said she didn't know anything.

"Ziver?" Gibbs' voice filtered through the room, silent except the distraught man's cries.

"Gibbs." Ziva walked swiftly to him and allowed him to hold her close. He slipped off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Could that dress be more revealing?" Gibbs asked roughly. "Honestly, you're just asking for trouble going out dressed like that." Ziva placed her hand on his cheek.

"She is going to be okay Gibbs." Pain filled his eyes as he pulled her back into his embrace. He released her gently before taking a heavy seat beside the doors. Ziva crouched carefully in front of the two men on the floor. "What happened?"

"Now, Ziva really? You wanna ask this now?" Tony whispered heatedly. She held her hands up in front of her before standing.

"You are right. I am sorry Tim. Now is not the time."

"She hadn't felt right." Tim murmured gently, so quietly that it would have gone unheard, if it hadn't been those three he was addressing. "She hadn't felt right, just, like something was off, but she refused to let you both down. So she didn't say anything, determined to babysit so you two could have a night off. She put Oscar to bed and then practically collapsed onto the sofa beside me. She was exhausted, more than she should have been, you know? About twenty minutes later I noticed that her breathing wasn't right, like she was in pain…and there was…blood..." He stood immediately and ran into the bathroom just in time to throw up in one of the sinks. Tony motioned at the closing door and, at Gibbs' nod, followed the younger agent in.

"She should have told us, we would not have minded." Ziva ranted. She'd been pacing for the last ten minutes, pausing only to remove her shoes. Stilettos aren't really conducive to obsessive pacing. "We could have gone out another night; we could have ordered in and got dressed up to eat at the table once Oscar was asleep, for goodness sake. If she was not feeling well, she should have told us." Gibbs sighed, removing his hands from his face momentarily to watch her turn and cross back to her starting place as if she were a caged animal.

"Ziver, you're gonna wear a hole in the floor. Sit down." Ziva shook her hand at him, running the other around the back of her neck as she continued to pace, as she had been doing for the last few minutes. "Ziva!" Gibbs got up when he noticed that her necklace had cut into her skin, and took hold of both of her arms, forcing her to sit in his seat. "You are _not_ helping _anyone_. She _didn't_ tell you. You _did_ go out. This _did_ happen. Now _sit down_." She immediately crumpled, curled up in his seat and started to cry silently. Gibbs sighed, turning to the older man, sat in the corner of the room. Ducky had arrived shortly after the two young men had entered the bathroom, both of which were yet to return. "She's right though, Duck. Why didn't she tell any of us?"

"Young Abigale is a very independent soul Jethro, even more so since finding out that she was expecting. The only person she would even think of telling if she wasn't right was Timothy." The man in question exited the bathroom just seconds later and collapsed into a nearby chair. Tony sat beside him. His crying wife would have to take second place right now, he was pretty sure she wouldn't mind.

"Abigale Sciuto?" A silver haired doctor called out the moment he was through the doors. Tim was on his feet and beside him before anyone else had even managed to look up.

"How is she? Is she okay? What about the baby? Are they okay?" Tim babbled.

"Please Sir, Miss Sciuto is stable, she's lost a lot of blood and is currently in a medically induced coma to help her body heal, but she's stable. We don't yet know what caused her to bleed so heavily."

"So…the baby?" Tim asked nervously. If Abby survived he could deal with loosing the baby, he was sure, but he had to know either way.

"We performed an ultrasound as soon as she was stable and the baby was absolutely fine." The whole team let out the breath they had been collectively holding. "You may come see her, but only you, she needs to be kept calm right now and too many things at once is likely to hinder rather than help her recovery." The doctor held the door open and, after one last look at his family, he followed him through.

"That's it." Gibbs stated, causing the three other adults in the room to stare at him. "I'm changing Rule Twelve to don't get pregnant. Both of you have had complications. I've nearly lost you both. It's not happening again. You hear me?" Tony looked at his wife pointedly and she looked at the floor. She knew full well what that look had meant.

"Excuse me." Ziva murmured, walking slowly, silently into the ladies room.

"Is she okay?" Ducky asked carefully.

"We had this conversation after you met Oscar for the first time, Gibbs. I told her we weren't having any more children because of how much danger it put her in last time and she said that she wanted another. We still have very different views on the subject." Tony sighed before standing to check on the still sleeping baby.

It was several hours before the doctors started to wean Abby off of her sedatives, and nearly six the next morning before she finally woke up. McGee hadn't left her bedside and the rest of the team, save Ducky who really couldn't be expected to sleep in a hospital chair all night, had all fallen asleep in the waiting room.

"Tim?" Abby croaked, her voice husky from lack of use. He was immediately awake and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

"I'm here sweetie, I'm here." Abby looked at him, tears welling in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Timmy." The hand that wasn't currently safely encased in his came up and covered her face.

"Hey, there's no need to be sorry. Why are you sorry?"

"I've lost our baby haven't I?" McGee shook his head and kissed her forehead gently.

"No, Abby. The baby's fine. You both are." Abby looked at him in shock.

"Then…why was I bleeding?"

"They don't know, but you've stopped and you're okay now." Abby took a moment to regulate her breathing before asking her next burning question.

"Do Tony and Ziva hate me for ruining their night?"

"No, They're just scared stiff Abs. They were so worried about you."

"They're not angry?"

"Well, Ziva's furious that you didn't tell her you weren't feeling well enough to take Oscar. She keeps saying how you should have told her and she shouldn't have gone out."

"She blames herself for this?"

"Typical Ziva really." McGee chuckled. "She blames herself whenever anything goes wrong; she's very like you in that respect Abs."

"I'll speak to her. Did everyone stay?" He nodded. "I knew they would, hoped they wouldn't."

"Wait till you see what she's wearing Abs, it can't have been comfortable, or easy, to sleep in." Abby squeezed his hand tightly, making him look at her.

"I'm sorry I scared you Timmy. You must have been terrified." McGee kissed her passionately.

"Never do that to me again, you hear?" She nodded before he kissed her again. "Gibbs was right though."

"Oh?"

"Our family _is_ good in a crisis."


	33. Chapter 33

"Ziva?" McGee gently shook the shoulder of the sleeping Israeli. She murmured gently before her eyes opened slowly.

"Tim?" She yawned, stretching her arms above her head while being very careful not to move her dress beyond the levels of brotherly decency.

"Abby's awake." She immediately jumped up and straightened her skirt. "She wants to talk to you." Ziva nodded as Tim threaded his arm around her waist, leading her through the corridors while she rested her head on his shoulder. "Here, I'll give you a minute. Come get me if you want me." She nodded once more before standing warily in Abby's private room door way.

"Ziva?" Abby asked quietly. "Is that you?"

"Hey, Abby." Ziva murmured taking a step into the room. Abby smiled at her friend gently and that was all it took to break through her defences. Tears flooded Ziva's eyes as she ran into her best friend's waiting arms. "I am so sorry."

"Hey, hey hey, no. You've nothing to apologise for. I'm okay, we both are."

"I was so scared." Abby stroked her hair soothingly.

"I know, it's okay. We're okay." Abby carefully shuffled onto one side of her bed, pulling Ziva onto the bed beside her. "We're okay." She soothed, rocking them both gently.

"You should have told me Abby. I would not have minded. _We_ would not." She reprimanded gently.

"I didn't want to let you down, Zi."

"You, could, _never _let me down Abby." Abby kissed the top of her head.

"You're right, I should have told you. I'm sorry. I will next time, I promise." Ziva sat up, facing her friend. "This is amazing." Abby flicked the bow, laughing.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Tony liked it. He did his goldfish impression when he first saw it." Both women chuckled.

"Gibbs' jacket?" Abby asked amusedly straightening the collar.

"He was worried I was asking for trouble. He is our father through and through is he not?"

"Yeah, he is." Abby paused and suddenly found her hands very interesting. "I scared everyone huh?" Ziva nodded.

"Tony had to convince Ducky to go home. He wanted to stay, be here when you woke up, but those chairs would do nothing for his back."

"I guess neither of you went home either?" Ziva shook her head. "So Oscar is still in the waiting room?" She sighed.

"Neither of us wanted to leave you Abby. You are…" Ziva's voice broke as fresh tears pooled in her eyes. "You are our baby sister Abby."

"Hey, we're practically the same age." Ziva looked at her softly. "Okay, yeah, three years is kinda a difference."

"Never do that to us again. Promise?" Abby crossed her heart.

"Promise." Ziva sighed, tucking a curl behind her ear.

"What is it?"

"Gibbs has changed Rule Twelve again." Abby smiled.

"First it was 'never date a co-worker', then 'keep it out the office', then 'if it affects your work I'm benching you', now what?"

"Do not get pregnant." Abby smiled softly.

"Tony point that out to you huh?" Ziva nodded. "You two still in two minds about that?" She nodded again.

"He does not want to lose me." She murmured.

"Nor do we." Abby took her friend's hand. "But if you want another child, Zi, we're not gonna stop you. Well Timmy will probably have a word about pros and cons but he'll respect your decision."

"Now is not the time to discuss this. We should be concentrating on getting you better."

"I'm fine Ziva."

"You were in a _medically induced coma,_ Abigale. You are _not_ fine." Abby looked at her in shock.

"Did you just call me Abigale?"

"You scared me. I think I have the right to call you by your full name."

"No one but Ducky has that right." Ziva held up her hands.

"Okay, okay, I am sorry. But please stop being so strong. You are allowed to say that you are not okay."

"Hypocrite." She murmured under her breath mimicking a petulant child.

"Yeah, I know. So learn from me Abby." They both smiled softly.

"Umm, Zi?" Tony asked awkwardly from the doorway. Both women looked at him. "Oscar wants you."

"I will be right there." She turned back to Abby and kissed her hand before untangling herself from the bed. "Anytime you need me, day or night, you text me, I am there." Abby nodded and Ziva left the room to attend to her son. Tony waved as he turned to leave.

"Tony?" Abby called, stopping him in his tracks.

"Yeah, Abs?" She beckoned him with her finger and he walked to stand beside her bed.

"I'm sorry I frightened you." Tony shook his head.

"No need Abs. I'm just glad you're safe." Abby tilted her head at him, concentration written all over her face. "What?"

"I think you and Ziva should talk about breaking Rule Twelve again." Tony sighed. "No, listen. I know how scary it was, alright, I was there too. I nearly lost my sister and my nephew that day. So I know that it's scary and you just wanna put up a big brick wall and never discuss it again. But Ziva doesn't want Oscar to grow up as an only child. It's one of her biggest fears Tony, and she's a determined little soul when she wants to be. You know, probably better than I do that, if she wants it badly enough, she will find a way to make it happen."

"Abby…"

"Tony, she wants you to consent to it. She doesn't want to force you into having another baby with her but she _does_ want another baby. Don't make her choose: I'm not convinced it'll be you." Tony looked at her suddenly.

"You really think she'd choose having another baby over being with me?" Abby shrugged. "This isn't the time or the place to talk about this Abs. You're still recovering. We need to get you healthy before we talk about anything major okay?" Abby nodded as Tony reached for her blanket and pulled it up under her arms. "Get some sleep Abby, let your body heal." He kissed her forehead before turning to leave her be.

"Tony?"

"Hmm?"

"She loves you more than the world, she'd do anything to make you happy, so do me a favour: don't make her choose between your happiness and hers." With that Abby snuggled down with one hand under her head and the other caressing her five month bump.


	34. Chapter 34

Abby's seven month mark came and went, much to the delight of her family. Tony often found Ziva, late at night, talking to her niece or nephew, telling them to hold on just a little bit longer, and they listened.

Oscar's first Christmas, a month and a half later, was an intimate family affair, Tony and Ziva had asked if they could have the day to themselves. Everyone, of course, agreed so long as they spent Boxing Day together, at Ducky's, as they had every year.

Tony woke up, Christmas morning, and watched his beautiful wife smile in her sleep.

"Ziva, honey?" Tony whispered, stroking her, before brushed into submission, ever present, uncooperative curl behind her ear. She mumbled and snuggled closer to him, draping herself over his chest, but didn't wake. "Ziva. Wake up Sweet Cheeks."

"Tony? What time is it?" Ziva murmured sweetly, while Tony smiled. He stroked her cheek softly and her eyes flickered open.

"Good morning sleepy head." He chuckled. She turned her head upwards to face him with a sleepy smile.

"Good morning." He leant down and she met him half way, their lips meeting tenderly. When he pulled back he was sporting the most infectious grin she'd ever seen on him. "What?" She laughed.

"It's Christmas day. Our first Christmas as a family." Realisation dawned on her face as she kissed him again.

"Our first family Christmas." Ziva murmured awed, as if trying it out for size.

The day went off without a hitch. Oscar didn't cry once, although Ziva made up for that when she opened Tony's gift to his son: a child size silver Magen David pendant.

"Oh, Tony." Tears pooled in her eyes as she opened the small box he'd handed her.

"I hope I didn't overstep the mark?" He asked carefully.

"No, no, it is just…" She leaned in and kissed him slowly. "This is perfect."

"Well, I know how important it is to you, your heritage, your religion, your own necklace. I wanted him to have that." Ziva smiled as he wiped away her tears with the pad of his thumb.

"Thank you." She whispered kissing him once more.

The family laughed and played the day away until they tucked their little boy up, wrapped in his hand woven blanket-courtesy of his Great Aunt Nettie- wearing his new 'Santa's Little Helper' sleeper suit with his very own 'Baby Bert' tucked into the corner of his crib-gifts from his McUncle and Auntie, while his pendant sat in its box beside the hand-crafted wooden frame that displayed a photo of his first cuddle with his Grandpa Gibbs, a gift from the man himself, the small blue teddy bear wearing a doctors outfit Jimmy and Brenna had got him and his very own stuffed Mallard Duck. Ziva's present to him, a Hebrew Birth Block handmade and sent to her from an old friend in Israel, sat, pride of place, on the shelf opposite his crib, along with the mix of English and Hebrew picture books. Senior had put money in trust for him while Eli hadn't so much as called, not that Ziva let it get her down. That night, Ziva and Tony ate her first solo attempt at Christmas dinner, which according to Tony was 'the best he'd ever had', before settling in for the night to watch 'It's a Wonderful Life' and then going to bed, happier than either had ever been.

Ziva's cell buzzed on her bedside cabinet before dawn had even started to lighten the skies above them. She grabbed it quickly, turning on the lamp beside her, disturbing Tony's sleep.

"This had better be important." She practically growled down the line. Tony chuckled under his breath.

"Ziva, it's Abby." The young woman replied slowly, as if trying to calm her.

"What is up?" She yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes with her spare hand, Tony rolled over to face her.

"Umm, you remember, when I was in hospital?"

"I remember it well, yes, Abby." She drawled.

"You remember, that you said that, anytime I needed you, all I had to do was text you?"

"Yes?" Tony sat up, noticing the tension that had started to creep into her voice.

"Can that go for phoning too?"

"Abby, why do you need me?" Abby laughed tensely, doing nothing to alleviate Ziva's fears.

"I…" She winced and Ziva jumped out of bed like she'd been shocked.

"Zi?" Tony asked worriedly but she shushed him.

"Abby?"

"I think it's time Ziva." She blanched and Tony jumped out to join his wife.

"Okay, Abby, I need you to keep calm for me okay?"

"Okay." Abby sounded anything but calm.

"Is Tim awake?"

"Tim's not here."

"What? Why is McGee not there? Where is he?" Tony took his phone from its place beside him and started dialling.

"He's outside with Jethro. He has his cell." Tony looked at her for confirmation and she nodded.

"The dog?" Tony put his phone to his ear.

"Yeah."

"Okay, Tony is ringing him. I need you to make sure your bag is packed okay?"

"It is."

"Okay, then we will call everyone and meet you at the hospital." Abby hung up so Ziva started dialling Gibbs.

"Hey, Tim, it's Tony. Abby's in labour." Tony pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at it, confusion written all over his face. "He hung up on me."

"Well, Tony, you did just tell him Abby was in labour." She reminded him gently, waiting for the gruff voice to pick up the other side of her conversation.

"Yeah, Gibbs."

"Hi, Gibbs, it is Ziva."

"What's wrong?" The situation was so tense and his question was so accurate that she actually laughed.

"Abby has gone into labour." Gibbs hung up, much in the same fashion as McGee but Ziva didn't stop to question it. She threw a pair of jeans and a t-shirt on over the top of her satin nightdress and left the room to get Oscar ready, while Tony got hold of Ducky. Within ten minutes, four cars left four houses, all headed for the hospital.

Abby's scream penetrated the halls as Ziva sprinted down them. She burst into the room and smiled genuinely and sympathetically at McGee, whose hand was being compressed to near breaking point and had turned a worrying shade of green.

"It is okay Abby." Ziva reassured, taking her other hand, knowing full well that she was better at this bit than McGee would be. "McGee, are you okay?" He nodded slowly before changing his mind half way through. Ziva chuckled and squeezed Abby's hand. "Abs, I think he is going to faint." Abby opened her eyes and looked at her other half warily.

"Timmy?" He looked down at her.

"I love you Abby but…"

"Go." She stated lovingly before whimpering against the pain. "We've got this darling." He kissed her forehead before exiting swiftly, meeting the rest of the team in the corridor.

"They've, err, they've got it, apparently." Tony chuckled as he and Gibbs took one of Tim's arms each, sitting him down gently on the seat nearby while Ducky took Oscar's car seat from Tony's free hand.

"Ziva'll make sure she's okay Tim. She'll be fine. Just concentrate on not throwing up or passing out okay?" The younger man nodded as Tony rubbed his back soothingly.

Meanwhile, Ziva held Abby's hand unflinchingly, no matter how hard the Goth squeezed. It was if the whole world had gone silent: for the next three and a half hours, time had stood still and sped up all at the same time.

"Tim?" Ziva's voice punctured the silence, making even Gibbs jump. McGee looked up quickly, searching her face for any signs that things had gone badly; he didn't find any. The only thing that greeted him was a smile that rivalled anything he'd ever seen. "Your daughter would like to meet you." All four men's faces lit up before they all stood to follow Ziva into the room.

"Abby?" McGee asked, slowly coming into the room.

"Timmy." Abby cried happy tears as she faced her family. "Meet our baby girl. Go to daddy sweetheart." He crossed the room in three steps before carefully taking his baby daughter into his arms as if she was the most precious thing in his world, which of course she was. He kissed her forehead gently before cradling her close and staring into her big sparkling emerald eyes.

"Welcome to the world, Ava Caitlin."

* * *

><p>Well guys, story five down, six is currently in production so I really won't be away long. Thank you for sticking by me throughout this journey, it means so much to me. I love you all. Keep reading, NotYetLostFaith. Xx<p> 


End file.
